The New Boy
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: There's a new boy at GBA. Amy immediately becomes friends with him and soon falls for him. But, what if he isn't what he seems... Ty/Amy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy sighed as she slowly walked into the school building, heading for her first period history class. It was monday morning, two months into the school year. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

She went to Green Briar Academy, a prestigious boarding school in Virginia. It was a huge school, possibly bigger than the famous Duke or Harvard colleges. There were three buildings, two for dorms and the largest was the main building. The dorm buildings, both being four stories high with two hundred rooms apiece, were segregated, one for boys and the other for girls.

The uniform for GBA was white and the school colors of green and gold. A white, button down shirt with a green, long sleeved jacket over that with the school crest embroidered in gold on the left side. There was also a green and gold tie to be worn. For girls, the uniform had a green and gold striped skirt that reached a little below the middle of the thigh while boys had pants. The shoes were black, strappy high heels for girls and black loafers for guys.

Amy shifted the school bag on her left shoulder, which was green withe the school crest in gold on it. She hated the school uniform. It was far too revealing for her. Not only did she hate skirts, but she was forced into a short one! The shirt's buttons for girls ended right above the breast, leaving above the breast exposed.

She reached the class and went in, sitting at her table at the back of the room. She sat her bag in the empty chair beside her, being the only one in the room without a lab partner. She doodled idly on a piece of paper as she waited for class to start.

Her doodling was interrupted by sharp nails drumming on her table. Looking up, she blinked at Ashley Grant.

"Hello Amy." She sneered, her blue eyes mocking Amy.

"Good morning, Ashley." Amy replied, wanting to ignore the obnoxious blonde. But, she knew that if she spoke out against Ashley, she'd go running to her mother, the headmistress.

Val Grant was just as spoilt, obnoxious, and evil as her daughter. There were even rumors that Val Grant was just as promiscuous and sluttish as her daughter. They both hated horses, so they picked on Amy, whose family healed and rehabilitated injured and traumatized horses, as well as breed high class competition horses. The Flemings were the richest horse breeders in Virginia, while the Grants were the richest in the school business in Virginia.

"What do you want, Ashley?" Amy sighed when the blonde continued to smirk at her.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that there's a new boy coming today. I was in Mom's office when his family came and signed up for the year. He is totally hot and I claim him. His family breeds horses too. Theirs are sooo much better than those nags that your family has." Ashley taunted.

Amy looked at Ashley, a bored expression on her face. "Whatever Ashley. If his family's horses are better than my family's then they can prove it in the arena. Also, no horse is better than the last. They are all equal in beauty and spirit," Ashley glared at her. "And as for the new boy, he can decide for himself who he wants. He's not a possession to be owned. He's a human being, which you need to realize." Amy said, smirking as Ashley glared at her heatedly.

"Hmph!" Ashley stood and walked away, dramatically flicking her hair over her shoulder. Amy rolled her eyes and looked towards the board as the teacher, Mr. Davis, tapped on it with a ruler.

"Alright, class, let's get started on this weeks project." The teacher started handing out papers to be passed down. The guy who sat in front of Amy turned around in his seat to hand her her's, winking at her flirtatiously. Amy rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the class was interrupted as the door opened and in walked a boy.

He was dressed in the boy's school uniform and was looking around the room with a bored gaze. He looked in the face of each girl in the room, pausing when he reached Amy. His eyes widened a fraction and a small smirk spread across his lips.

"Ah, you must be the new student." The teacher said, smiling at the new arrival. The boy nodded. "Well, what's your name?" Mr. Davis asked.

"Ty Baldwin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Suddenly, the class was interrupted as the door opened and in walked a boy. _

_He was dressed in the boy's school uniform and was looking around the room with a bored gaze. He looked in the face of each girl in the room, pausing when he reached Amy. His eyes widened a fraction and a small smirk spread across his lips. _

_"Ah, you must be the new student." The teacher said, smiling at the new arrival. The boy nodded. "Well, what's your name?" Mr. Davis asked._

_"Ty Baldwin."_

Mr. Davis nodded. "Well, Mr. Baldwin, you may have a seat," The teacher's eyes scanned the room, falling on Amy's table, the only empty seat in the room. "There, by Miss. Fleming." Mr. Davis pointed to Amy.

Nodding, Ty went to the table, his eyes locking on Amy's. She felt her heart beat speed up, surprising her.

_'What's wrong with me? Is it because he's new?' _Amy wondered. She set the thought aside and offered the new student a warm smile.

"Miss. Fleming, would you be so kind as to be Mr. Baldwin's guide for the day?" Mr. Davis asked. Amy nodded and the man beamed at her. "Miss. Fleming is one of our top students, she'll make sure you get to your classes with time to spare." Mr Davis said to Ty.

Amy hastily removed her bag from her new lab partner's seat. "Sorry," She said. "No one normally sits there so I have developped a habit of putting my bag there." She explained. Ty nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and welcome to Green Briar Academy." Amy said. Ty smiled.

"Thanks." He said and looked around the room. Amy glanced around and saw Ashley glaring murderously at her. She smiled sweetly and waved. Ashley turned away, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Ty seemed to see and looked at Amy, confusion swimming in his emerald green eyes.

"Ashley has decided that you are her property. She claims you," Amy said, noting a flash of anger enter Ty's eyes. "She thinks that she can do what she wants because she's the headmistress' daughter." Amy further explained. Ty snorted.

"Well she's in for a very rude awakening. I am not something to be owned." Ty said.

"Funny, I told her that just a little while ago." Amy smiled at Ty. He returned the smile.

"If it's okay with you, I think I'll just stay with you for awhile." Ty said. Amy laughed quietly.

"Sure." She said. She turned her attention to the front as Mr. Davis tapped the board, not noticing the look that came to Ty's eyes.

"Okay, so what's your next class?" Amy asked as she and Ty headed out of history. Ty pulled out his schedule.

"Next I have... Math with Mrs. Moon." Ty said. Amy smiled.

"I have that too." She said. Ty smiled.

"Cool. Who knows, you might just have to deal with me all day." Ty laughed. Amy laughed aswell.

"Yeah, we'll see." She teased and started to walk down the hall, Ty following. They were interrupted as Ashley and her posse stepped in front of them.

Ashley batted her eyelashes at Ty, "Hi. I'm Ashley, the headmistress' daughter. You might remember me from when you were enrolling." She said. "If you want, I can give you a _personal _tour of the school?" Ashley said, using her best seductive voice and messing with the buttons that actually were done on her school shirt. She smiled at Ty.

"No thank you. I'm sure Amy can show me around just fine." Ty said and he and Amy stepped around Ashley, leaving.

Ashley stared after them, shocked. Her shock soon turned to anger. NO one turned her down.

"He wants to play hard to get, I'll make him regret ever turning me down." Ashley hissed to the rest of her group. They all smiled wickedly.

Amy sighed, "Told ya she wanted you." She stated.

Ty nodded, "You were right. But, I'd never go out with her. She seems sluttish, preppy, spoiled, and obnoxious. I can't stand girls like that."

Amy smiled at him, "You just pegged her right on the nose." He returned the smile and they walked on to math class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"My head hurts!" Amy groaned as she and Ty stepped out of math class. He chuckled beside her and she blushed.

He smiled at her, "It's very cute when you blush, and you blush alot."

Amy's face was redder than a tomato and Ty laughed quietly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarass you." He said. She nodded.

"So, w-what's next on your schedule?" She asked, wanting a change in subject.

Amused by her change of subject, Ty looked at his schedule. "Well, it says here that I have athletics." He stated. Amy blinked at him in shock.

"What?" He asked, a confused look in his eyes as he quirked an eyebrow.

"So far we have the same schedule." Amy said and Ty smiled brightly, flashing pearly whites. Amy was surprised when she saw that Ty's canines and incisors were sharper than normal. She quickly masked her shock and smiled at Ty.

"Well, the gym's this way." She said and lead the way.

"What sports do you play?" Ty asked as they walked.

"Basketball, softball, tennis, swimming, track, volleyball, and equine." Amy said. Ty looked impressed.

"Wow! Are there any sports that you don't do?" He asked.

"Cheerleading, dance, and water dancing or whatever it's called." Amy said.

"Dance is a sport?" Ty looked confused.

"No. The school just added it as one for here because of the competitions that they go to." Amy explained.

"Oh." Ty said and Amy nodded. "What are the gym uniforms?" Ty asked.

"Well, for guys it's green guy shorts and a sleeve-less white shirt and both have the school crest in gold on them with black tennis shoes. For girls it's the same thing except short shorts and our shirts are alot tighter than the guys." Amy said.

Ty nodded. He smirked at her, "Bet you look good in the uniform."

She blushed crimson and he chuckled.

"Too cute." He said and she playfully swatted his arm.

"Cut it out." She said. He smiled and nodded. She smiled back, her cheeks still pink. They came to the gym and went inside. Amy took Ty to the boys coach's office and went to the girls locker room to change. She got to her locker and put in her combination. Opening it, she put her bag inside and grabbed her uniform. She went to the back and started to change.

She was putting her class uniform in her locker when Ashley and one of her posse walked up, an excited look to their eyes.

"Hi Amy." For once, Ashley didn't sound like she was trying to be the evil.

"Hi Ashley." Amy asked cautiously.

"I put a camera up in the guys locker room and check this out!" Ashley said, holding up a camera. Amy's eyes widened.

The picture was of Ty, shirt gone and turned so that his torso was exposed perfectly to the camera.

His chest was toned perfectly, his arms muscled, and his stomach flat. He looked amazing.

"Is he beautiful or what?" Ashley asked.

Amy nodded, "He definantly looks good." She said, still looking at the picture. Ashley and her friend nodded. Amy was getting suspicious. Why was Ashley being so nice to her? It was then that Amy saw a bruise on Ashley's throat.

"Ashley, what caused that bruise on your throat?" Amy asked. Ashley seemed to panic.

"Crap! The make-up stopped covering it!" She gasped. She looked pleadingly at Amy. "You can't tell anyone about this! Not even my mom!" She gasped.

"Okay, okay. I won't." Amy said, holding up her hands to calm Ashley down. Ashley actually smiled at her.

"Thank you! I promise, I'll make it up to you!" She said and walked away to apply make-up to the bruise.

Amy blinked, _'What just happened?'_ She thought. Shrugging, Amy walked out of the locker room and saw that Ty was doing his stretches, folding his left arm at the elbow behind his back, elbow in the air. His uniform shirt pulled up a little bit and Amy saw smooth, soft skin appear where the shirt had pulled up.

She blinked at the odd feeling she got and went to do her own stretches.

_'He looks really good in the uniform.' _She thought. She blinked in shock, _'Where did that thought come from? I barely know Ty, how can I be thinking things like that of him? Okay, so he's drop dead gorgeous, that is still no reason to think like I am!' _

Amy looked as Ty walked behind her, noticing a soft line of red to the top of his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Amy's P.O.V.*

"Alright girls! Call it in!" Coach Patty, the girls' basketball coach, calls as gym period ends. Today the boys got to jog a few laps and then sit on the bench to relax and watch. Tomorrow, they worked and we relaxed.

That's one thing about athletics that I love. We're such good players, not trying to be cocky at all, that we don't have to work _every _day. Although must of the time we do.

"You did very well girls. Flemming, wonderful job on that three point shot." She smiles at me and my fellow basketball players do the same, all proud of me. I blush and drop my head.

"Thank you." I say. "But I couldn't do anything without my fellow players."

She laughes, "You're too modest, Flemming. But I like it. And you're right, you need team work. And this is the best team I've ever seen."

My teammates beam with pride.

"Alright girls, hit the showers." She says and we all jog to the locker room. I feel like I'm being watched and look to see Ty watching me. He smiles at me and I shyly return it before I disappear into the locker room.

Soon, I'm blowdrying my hair after my shower, fully dressed in my class uniform. I look as Ashley starts to use the blowdryer next to me and her good mood to me seems gone. She ignores me as she brushes through her hair. Oh well, don't bother me. I'm used to it.

Soon, I'm done. I pick up my school bag and head off to my next class, biology. As I walk out of the door, I see Ty leaning on the wall, waiting for me. I smile shyly at him and he sends me a gorgeous smile that makes my heartbeat speed up.

"Well, what's next?" I ask him.

"Biology." He states and I look shocked. "What, you have biology too?" He asks, smirking. I nod and he looks pleased. "Well, Miss. Flemming, lead the way." He says and bows slightly, sweeping his arm toward the door. I laugh and do just that, him right by my side.

We reach the class and walk in, me going to my table as Ty goes to the teacher's, Mr. Newton, desk. Mr. Newton sends Ty to a seat that is a few tables in front of me and I can't help but notice the look of disappointment that crosses his face.

Soon, our classmates enter the room and take their seats, my best friend and roommate Soraya Martin by me and a guy named Daniel seated by Ty.

Soraya carefully slips a note across the table to me as class begins. We always pile our books up side by side so that the teacher don't see us passing notes.

I open the note silently and carefully and read what Soraya wrote.

Normal P.O.V.

_So, what's the new guy like? He's definantly a hottie._

Amy smiled at Soraya, who's eyes were twinkling. Amy wrote a reply.

_**Well, he is very sweet so far and smart. Athletic, and looks amazing.**_

She carefully passed the note blinked her confusion.

_How do you know what his body looks like?_

Amy smiled softly at the one moment when Ashley Grant showed that she had a heart, kind of anyway.

_**Don't tell anyone, but Ashley had a camera set up in the guys locker room and it got perfect pictures of Ty while he was undressing. She showed them to me in a rare act of friendliness. It was weird. **_

Soraya raised an eyebrow, glancing at Amy.

_Lucky! I would love to seen him shirtless! _

Amy laughed quietly and glanced up, seeing Ty looking over his shoulder at her. He quickly looked away and she blinked in confusion.

_**Yeah, he looks REALLY good!**_

_Stop gloating!_

_**LOL!**_

The two girls ended their note and put it away as their homework assignment from Mr. Newton was passed out. Amy and Soraya both groaned.

A five hundred word essay on the uses of plants in modern and ancient medicines.

Everyone stands as the bell rings and gather their things. Ty walked up to Amy and Soraya's table and Soraya smiled at him.

"Ty, this is my friend Soraya. Soraya, Ty." Amy introduced. Ty raised a hand in greeting and Soraya smiled at him.

"So, what do you have after lunch? No, wait, let me guess. English." Amy said. Ty laughed, nodding. "Dang! We have the same schedule!" Amy said and Soraya looked shocked.

"Seriously?" She asked and Amy and Ty both nodded.

"Well, let's go. I'm starving!" Amy said and Ty and Soraya laughed softly.

They went to their rooms to drop off their books, and then the three of them would meet up in front of the cafeteria and eat together.

Amy watched over her shoulder as Ty walked away, suddenly feeling protective of him. She saw Ashley make a bee-line for him and felt a little jealous as she stopped Ty and flicked her blonde hair seductively.

"Amy?" Soraya raised an eyebrow at the look in Amy's storm gray eyes. She followed Amy's gaze and saw Ashley flirting with Ty. Soraya smiled knowingly. "You have a crush on Ty!"

"What?" Amy whipped around to Soraya, a blush on her face.

"You have a crush on Ty." Soraya said, smiling.

"No! I don't." Amy said. "I mean, how can I? I've only known him a day!" Amy said as the two hurried to their dorm. Soraya laughed.

"Love at first sight?" She offered. Amy looked at her like she was crazy. Soraya simply smiled and started skipping to their dorm. Amy rolled her eyes and went after Soraya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After returning their books to their dorm, the girls hurried to the lunch room to meet up with Ty. He was standing by the door, waiting for them. He smiled as he saw them coming. The three walked into the lunch room and got in line.

"So, Ty, how do you like GBA so far?" Soraya asked.

Ty shrugged, "So far, so good." He said.

He turned to order his food and Soraya whispered to Amy, "What do you think he would think of the pics that got taken of him?"

Amy shrugged and whispered back, "I have no idea. I need to tell him. It's not right for that to be going around about him and me know and not tell him."

Soraya nodded her agreement and Amy stepped up after Ty to order. "I'd like to order a piece of ham and pineapple pizza please, with a club sandwich as a side order please."

"What would you like to drink?" The middle age woman asked, smiling kindly.

"Um... a sprite." Amy decided. Nodding, the woman handed Amy her order and Amy went to pay for it. The total was $7. Amy gave the cashier a ten, got her change, and went to where Ty was standing, once again waiting. Soon, Soraya joined them and they went to find where to sit.

"Booth or table?" Amy asked.

"Booth." Soraya said. She and Amy looked at Ty. He shrugged and they smiled at him, going with Soraya's idea of a booth. Amy slid in on one side of the booth and was surprised when Ty sat beside her. Soraya smiled as she sat on the other side of the booth.

Amy took a bite out of her pizza, glancing at what her friends had ordered. Ty, an apple and a club sandwich. Soraya, spaghetti and a side order of fries.

Both Amy and Soraya looked at Ty strangely.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"No offense, Ty, but is that enough to fill you up? Supper isn't for hours and, heh, you're a pretty good sized boy." Amy said.

Ty laughed, "It's fine, don't worry about me. And no offense taken." He smiled.

"Exactly how tall are you?" Soraya asked.

"I'm six foot, two inches tall." Ty answered.

"Weight?" Soraya said. Ty looked at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you calling me fat?" He joked and the three of them burst out laughing.

"Ty, you are NOT fat." Amy patted his stomach, feeling the hard muscle under her hand. "That is proof." She said, thankful that she wasn't blushing.

Ty smiled at her. "I weigh one hundred and seventy pounds." He said. He smirked, "And, not to be cocky or anything, but I'm proud to say that my body is pure muscle. I have a body fat percentage of zero."

"Really?" Soraya asked. Ty nodded.

"Wow. You must work out alot." Amy said. Ty shrugged.

"What's all the questions for anyway?" He asked.

"Student profile. I make one for every new student and put it in a book." Soraya said. "Amy and me both have books like that and we did each other's profiles. Now we're doing yours."

"Oh." Ty said.

"Yep. Now let's see," Soraya took out a notebook and started writing. "Brown hair, green eyes, muscle toned body." Soraya said to herself as she wrote.

Ty blinked before shaking his head and taking a bite of his sandwich. Amy had finished her pizza and moved onto her sandwich aswell. Soraya took bites of food as she wrote.

Soon, Amy and Ty were done and waiting on Soraya, who had finished on Ty's profile for the moment and was finishing her food. She soon finished and the three went to their free hour.

"During free hour, Soraya is going to torture you for info for your profile." Amy said. Ty quirked an eyebrow.

"Torture me?" He asked. Both Amy and Soraya nodded. Soraya smirked.

"I've been known to find out a guy's weakness and exploit it for the profiles." She giggled. "Like if he's scared of something or ticklish or something like that."

Ty shrugged and smirked. "I doubt you'll be able to scare information out of me or tickle it out of me." He said. Soraya smirked confidently.

"We'll see about that Ty." She said and Ty frowned at the twinkle in her eye, suddenly getting a bad feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Cut that out!"

Soraya giggled as she poked again at Ty's side with a stick. "Not ticklish, huh?" She teased.

"Hey, you haven't got me to laugh once. You're poking me with a stick in my side, not tickling me." Ty retorted.

Soraya laughed and Amy smiled at at Ty. He blinked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow in question.

"She's about to really get you now." Amy said and Ty snorted. He didn't believe her.

"Ty," Soraya had snuck up behind him and laid her hands on his sides. He blinked at her. "What about this..." She started furiously working her fingers over his sides and Amy noticed him tense up. She saw the laughter in his eyes. But he smirked at Soraya.

"I'm not ticklish, Soraya." He said and she stopped, pouting.

Amy smiled to herself, Ty may not admit it, but he was ticklish. She knew from the way he had reacted. But, for Ty's sake, Amy decided to not say anything. But she did take down a mental note for future reference.

"Okay, so you're not ticklish," Soraya said. "Scared of anything?" She asked.

Ty shook his head in the negative.

"Allergic?"

Negative.

"Ugh! What are you, perfect?" Soraya said and Ty laughed.

Amy smiled and looked at Ty, he smiled back. Soraya smirked, getting a feeling that Ty and Amy were going to be very close this school year. Soraya was happy for Amy.

_'Hopefully she and Ty can get together and have wonderful relationship.' _She thought.

Amy noticed that Ty glanced at Soraya and quirked an eyebrow at the girl. She then saw that Soraya appeared to be daydreaming. Shaking her head in amusement, Amy reached over and poked Soraya in the cheek.

"Hey!" Soraya laughed, "You'll pay for that! I _know _that you're ticklish!" She said and pounced on Amy, holding her to the ground and tickling her. Amy squealed with giggles.

Ty watched the two, amused. He took a mental note that Amy was ticklish as he watched her squirm around under Soraya, trying to escape.

"Mercy!" Amy gasped. "I give! I give!" She begged.

Soraya laughed and hopped up, smiling at Amy as she lay on the ground and panted for her breath back. Ty helped Amy to her feet and Amy glared playfully at Soraya.

"Oh, you're sooo gonna regret that!" Amy said and Soraya squealed as she turned and ran, Amy right behind her. Ty laughed and watched the two girls. He slipped into thought.

_'I have a good feeling about this school. And a better one about Amy Fleming!'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alright, Mr. Baldwin, you may take the empty seat by Miss. Martin." The english teacher, Mrs. Claire, said, pointing towards Soraya. Ty nodded and took the seat, glancing at Amy, who sat a few seats away. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Now, class, I want you to take out a sheet of paper and write a two hundred word paper on things that this school offers to new students." Mrs. Claire said and there was a shuffling noise as papers were pulled out and pencils started writing.

"I hereby hate english." Ty muttered as he walked out of the english room. Amy and Soraya nodded. They sighed.

"So, what's next?" Soraya asked Ty.

"Next is... Art." Ty said and glanced at Amy. She shook her head and walked towards the art room, Ty smiling and following behind her. Soraya giggled and waved.

"Bye guys!" Then she skipped down the hall. Amy waved and Ty lifted his hand. The two continued towards art.

"Alright students," Mrs. Marlaine's quiet voice was barely loud to reach the whole class. "Today is a free draw day. You may talk quietly. So, draw away!" Mrs. Marlaine smiled at them and went to work at her desk.

"Wow, I think this is going to be one of my favorite classes." Ty said to Amy and she smiled.

"It's my favorite. Well, besides elective and athletics ofcourse." She said. Ty smiled and nodded.

"You're a really good athlete." Amy said and she saw a light line of red line the top of Ty's cheeks. He smiled at her.

"You think so?" He asked. Amy nodded. "Well, I saw you in action so I know that you're a good athlete." Ty said and smiled as Amy blushed a light pink.

"Thanks." She said and he nodded. "What are you drawing?" Amy asked.

"My family used to live in this huge, Romanesque style mansion. I loved that place and I miss it. So, I'm drawing it." Ty said and smiled at her, "And you?"

"I'm drawing my horse, Sundance. He's down at GBA stables right now." Amy smiled.

"Cool. Can I meet him later?" Ty asked. Amy nodded.

"Do you have a horse?" She asked. Ty nodded.

"Yeah. I have a thoroughbred named Lily." Ty said.

"Is she here?" Amy asked. Ty nodded. "Can I meet her when you meet Sundance?" Amy asked. Ty smiled.

"Ofcourse." He said. "Tell me about Sundance and I'll tell you about Lily." Ty suggested. Amy nodded.

"Well, Sunny's five years old, he's a buckskin gelding, and his breed is quarter horse mixed with thoroughbred. He's about sixteen to seventeen hands." Amy said. She looked at Ty out of the corner of her eye. He was erasing a line on the paper. He blew the eraser shavings away and answered.

"Lily is four, as I said she's gray, and she is a purebred thoroughbred. She's seventeen hands high." Ty said. "Sundance's temperment?" He asked, not looking up as he worked. Amy did the same.

"Well, he's more of a loner. He's not very trusting of anyone because he was abused and doesn't like people. It took me forever to get him to trust me. The only reason he did was because I stayed with him one night when he was bad with colic. He was skin and bones when I got him and would colic really easy. It was horrible." Amy said.

Ty smiled at her, "Sounds like he bonded to you?"

Amy smiled back, "Yeah. He doesn't seem to like anyone else."

"I know what you mean. I hand raised Lily when her mom died giving birth to her. Her mom had been my first horse and I hated it when she died. But, I raised Lily and trained her myself. I'm really protective of her." Ty said.

"I hate it that she was orphaned and you lost your mare, but at least Lily had you." Amy smiled at Ty and he looked up from his drawing to smile back at her.

"Thanks." He said.

As the bell rang, Amy sighed with relief.

"Finished, right on time." She said, smiling at her sketched and colored with color pencils picture of her precious Sundance. The picture was a perfect portrait of her buckskin gelding. Ty looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"He certainly looks like a character." Ty said and Amy looked at Ty's drawing.

"It's beautiful." She said, indicating his drawing, "That house looks amazing. I love the way the stairs are."

Ty chuckled, "Yeah, those stairs were loads of fun." He said and smiled at Amy. She smiled and the two gathered their things.

Amy showed Ty were he was to put his drawing, each student having a protective box to put their artwork in. Ty and Amy put their drawings in their boxes and went to the last period of the day.

"So, what's your elective for the day?" Amy asked.

"Today I am a library worker." Ty said and Amy smiled.

"Well, for today atleast, our schedules are exactly the same." She said and Ty smiled


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amy and Ty sighed as they finished shelving books.

"Library work is very boring." Ty muttered and Amy smiled at him.

"Yeah, but the library has some really good books to read while you're there." Amy said. Ty smiled at her teasingly.

"Book worm." He said and she laughed, playfully hitting him in the arm.

"So, what do you usually do on the weekends?" Ty asked. Amy shrugged.

"Just depends on what's going on and everything." She said and he nodded. "Why?" She asked curiously.

"Curious." Ty shrugged as the two walked out of the school building and to their dorms. Amy smiled at him.

"Okay, what do you usually do then?" She asked.

"Like you said, depends." Ty smirked at her playfully and she smiled.

"Well, bye. Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Amy said as they neared the dorms. Ty sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Bye." He said and went towards the boys' dorms, Amy going to the girls' dorms.

Amy's dorm was on the second floor, so she took the stairs and soon made it to her floor. Going to room 256, Amy put in her key and went inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, how was your day?" Soraya grinned from her bed. Amy smiled at her.

"Pretty good, yours?" She teased.

"Oh come on, Amy! Pretty good? You had an awesome day! You spent all of it with the hot new guy!" Soraya said and Amy laughed.

"Ty's a really good guy." She said and Soraya grinned.

"Crushing already, are we?" She asked and Amy laughed.

"Please! I barely know him! You want to see someone crushing on him, look at Ashley." Amy said and Soraya shook her head.

"I hope Ty doesn't fall for whatever spell Ashley seems to put the new guys under to make them think that she is perfect and all they ever need." Soraya rolled her eyes in disgust. Amy nodded.

"I don't think he will. He doesn't see her as his type." Amy said and Soraya looked excited.

"What is his type then?" She asked excitedly.

"What do you care? You have a crush!" Amy laughed.

"So? I can still ask." Soraya said looked as her phone vibrated. "Speaking of Matt," She said and answered his text. Amy smiled and went to her bed, plopping down and pulling out a book to read. It was a horse veterinarian book that she'd gotten for christmas last year.

She opened it the page on colic and started to read.

Unfortunately for Amy, Soraya and Matt's texting soon turned into a phone call.

Amy could barely concentrate on what she was reading with Soraya's giggles resonating through the room. She finally gave up and put her bookmark in the book, setting it on her night stand. She laid on her back and listened to Soraya tell Matt that she thought Amy would soon be crushing on Ty Baldwin.

Amy rolled her eyes, Ty was nice and all, but she wasn't looking for a boyfriend right now.

Amy looked at a knock on the door and got up, going to answer it. She was shocked when she opened the door to find Ashley grant standing there.

"Hi Amy. I was going to bring you a copy of those pics I got earlier, as a thank you for... well, you know." Ashley said and smiled. Amy smiled back.

Ashley handed Amy the photos and Amy thanked her.

"I want to be a better person and was wondering if you could help me?" Ashley said, looking away.

"Whoa, no offense but are you okay? You didn't fall off of Magic did you?" Amy said in surprise.

"Well, now that you mention it I think I hit my head a little hard earlier." Ashley joked and she and Amy laughed.

"Wow, you've always loved being, well, mean." Amy said. Ashley nodded.

"But, I want to change." She said and Amy saw sincerity in her eyes. "Please, help me." She said and Amy nodded.

"Sure, I'll help you out." Amy said and Ashley smiled brightly.

"Oh, thank you Amy!" Ashley said and hugged Amy's neck before smiling at her. "Oh, and whoever Ty choses gets him." Ashley said as she walked away with a wave. Amy waved back and went inside her room, shocked.

Soraya was off the phone at this point and was also shocked, having heard the conversation. She pointed to the envelope in Amy's hands and Amy motioned her over to her bed.

"Whoa!" Soraya said, eye's widening at the pictures on Ty, especially one when he was in only his boxers.

"What's going on with Ashely?" She asked and Amy thought a second. "Why is she sharing pictures like _this!_ She's usually way too greedy."

"Well, there always is the possibility that she did hit her head, but she could really be wanting to change. Or, she's trying to pretend to change so that she'll have a better chance with Ty." Amy said.

"I'm going with the last one." Soraya said and Amy couldn't help but nod.

"Well, let's give her a second chance and see how it goes." Amy said and Soraya reluctantly agreed, still nearly drooling over the pictures.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So, what movie are we watching?" Amy asked as she plopped down onto the couch in her and Soraya's room that night.

"_The Wrong Turn 2_." Soraya answered, popping in the DVD and going to the couch, where Amy sat with the remote. Amy nodded and settled back to watch as the movie started.

"We should have invited Ty." Amy said.

"Yeah, then we could have an excuse to get really close to him." Soraya grinned mischievously.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I was thinking so we could get to know him better." She said.

Soraya shrugged, "That too."

Amy shook her head.

"What? You know he's hot!" Soraya said indignantly.

Amy blushed and looked back at the TV. Soraya smirked.

"You already have a crush on him, don't cha?" She said.

Amy sighed, "I might."

Soraya giggled, "Can't blame ya!"

Amy sighed and turned back to the movie, thinking.

"You know, we should ask him to hang out tomorrow." She said.

"Great idea!" Soraya said and the two girls smiled at one another.

"But you have to ask him." Soraya said. Amy's face burned red.

"M-me? Why not both of us?" She asked.

Soraya held up two fingers, "He knows you the most," She put a finger down. "And you see him the most during the school day."

Amy groaned, "Fine." She muttered.

Soraya grinned, "Great!" And she turned to watch the movie, Amy losing interest in the movie and trying to think of how to ask Ty.

Amy tossed and turned in her bed, groaning and sweating.

She was having a nightmare...

_Amy's eyes were wide with fear as she felt breath on the back of her neck, arms slipping around her waist._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Amy was shocked to hear Ty's voice behind her. Her breath caught in her throat as he nuzzled her neck. _

_"Why am I scared of you?" She whispered. She felt him smile._

_"Because you know what I am." Ty said._

_"What are you?" Amy asked, shivering as he kissed her neck._

_"Let me show you." Ty whispered and Amy gasped as she felt two pinpricks of pain in her neck, as though she had been bitten...._

Amy gasped and sat bolt upright in bed, shivering and covered in sweat. She ran a hand through her hair and swallowed hard.

_'What was that? It was like Ty was a vampire or something. Freaky.' _Amy thought and shivered openly. She gasped as she felt an odd feeling, like something was invading her consciousness. Whatever it was receded and Amy shivered again.

_'What was that?' _She wondered and laid down, pulling the covers to her chin and curling into a ball under the covers. She finally fell asleep after two or three hours.

The next day, Amy was walking to class when Ashley walked up to her. Ashley really did seem to have changed.

"Good morning!" She said brightly and Amy smiled.

"Good morning." She said and yawned. Soraya came and looked dead on her feet as she walked.

"Did you two not get much sleep last night?" Ashley asked. Amy and Soraya shook their heads. "Why?"

"Nightmares." The girls said together.

"Wow, what horror movie did you watch that gave you both nightmares?" Ashley asked.

"_The Wrong Turn 2._" Soraya groaned.

"Wow." Ashley said. She turned as her name was called. "See ya! Don't fall asleep in class!" She said and went off.

Amy and Soraya looked at each other in confustion. Shrugging, they walked towards class, smiling at Ty as he came up to them.

"Wow, you look tired." He said, quirking an eyebrow at them. They nodded and Soraya yawned.

"Horror movie, nightmares." Soraya groaned and Ty chuckled.

"Okay," Ty said.

"Yeah." Amy muttered.

"What were your nightmares about?" Ty asked.

"The movie." Soraya said, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to stay awake. Ty looked at Amy.

"The movie." She lied.

An unreadable look came to Ty's eyes as he watched her and a bead of sweat ran down the back of Amy's neck.

"Well," Ty said, a grin coming to his face, "I don't think it'd be a good idea if you two watched anymore movies like that alone, huh?" He teased and Amy smiled, Soraya just nodding tiredly.

"We better get to class." Soraya said and stumbled away, Amy and Ty following a short distance behind. Amy took a deep breath and Ty quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Do you want to hang out after school? Soraya's inviting this guy she likes and I really don't want to be alone with them." Amy asked quickly.

Ty smiled at her, "Sure. Where?"

"We're meeting at the big oak tree and going to see a movie and go around the town. Just have fun." Amy shrugged.

Ty nodded, "Cool. Sounds great."

Amy smiled, relieved. "Great! Now I'm saved the torture of watching Soraya and Matt flirt all night."

Ty laughed and Amy saw Soraya give her a thumbs up, smiling.

"So, why ask me to come along?" Ty asked, curious.

Amy blushed and Ty quirked an eyebrow.

"W-well, it's a good chance to get to know you and, to be honest with you, I have to invite a boy and you're the only one I feel comfortable with enough to ask." Amy said, a crimson blush on her face.

"You're comfortable around me? Then what's with the stammering and the blushing?" Ty teased, grinning.

Amy giggled uneasily. "I don't know."

Ty chuckled, "You act like you have a crush on me?" He raised an eyebrow at her and Amy looked away, biting her lip. When she looked back at Ty, his eyes held shock, and a hint of happiness.

"Do you?" He asked, stopping.

Amy stopped and swallowed hard. She bit her lip.

"I-I think I do, but I'm not sure yet." She said and looked at him, a bright blush on her face. Ty watched her a second before smiling.

"Cool, I think I'm getting a crush on you too." He said and started walking again, Amy starting also.

"M-me? Why me? Out of all the girls at this school?" Amy asked, shocked.

Ty chuckled and smiled at her, "Because I've met the girls at this school, and you're the best to me."

"How?" Amy asked, "You could have any girl!"

"And what makes you say that?" Ty asked, smiling at her and quirking an eyebrow.

Amy blushed, thinking of the pictures that Ashley had given her.

"W-well, you look really good and you're athletic, you're smart, and alot more." Amy said. Ty blushed and Amy felt her heart jump.

"You're blushing." She whispered.

Ty laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He said, smiling shyly.

Amy smiled, feeling suddenly bold.

"It's cute." She said and Ty's blush darkened. She giggled and Ty smiled.

"We better get to class." He said and Amy nodded, following him to the school building.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"It's about time you got here!" Amy laughed as Soraya and Matt met her at the oak tree. They had changed out of their uniforms and now dressed in casual street clothes.

"Where's Ty?" Soraya asked, looking around.

"He'll be here in a second. He had to stay behind after class to talk to the teacher about something." Amy said.

"Well, I hope he hurries up. I want to get going!" Soraya smiled.

"Why did you invite him anyway?" Matt muttered, glaring at the tree.

"Matt, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous of Ty." Amy said, defensive of the guy that she was now sure that she had a crush on.

Matt glared at her, "Why would I be jealous of him?" He snapped.

"Ty's a nice guy, you haven't even tried to get to know him." Soraya said.

"Don't need to. He has to be a player." Matt muttered.

"For your information, he has a crush on Amy." Soraya said, rolling her eyes at the boy _she _had a crush on.

"How do you know?" Amy asked, narrowing her eyes at Soraya.

Soraya giggled, "I heard you and Ty talking. It's so cute! You two have to get together!" She said.

"Try to play 'match-maker', and see what I do to you." Amy warned, glaring hard at her best friend.

Soraya pouted, "Fine, I won't."

"Good." Amy said.

"Here he comes." Matt said. He seemed to have warmed towards Ty a little when he heard Soraya was going to try and play match-maker between Ty and Amy.

Amy looked and her eyes widened at what Ty was now dressed in.

He had changed out of his school uniform into a pair of black jeans that looked perfect on him, not baggy but not tight either. He wore a button down navy blue shirt, left unbuttoned, over a white muscle top. Amy saw black sneakers in place of his school shoes.

Around his neck was a boy's chain necklace, the kind that was almost a choker, but was loose enough to hang.

Ty blushed, seeing Amy looking him over. He took the chance to look her over.

She wore a pair of form fitting, but not tight, navy blue Angel jeans with a white tank top that hugged her torso and a light black hoodied jacket that was left unzipped. She had borrowed a pair of black, strappy high heels that Soraya had basically forced her to wear.

"Ready to go?" Soraya asked, breaking Ty and Amy of their trances.

"Yeah, let's go!" Amy said, smiling at Ty. He smiled back and they followed Soraya and Matt to Matt's truck, a 2006 extended cab black Chevy Silverado.

Amy and Ty piled in the back, Matt driving and Soraya having called the front seat.

The ride was silent for the most part, each teen deep in their own thoughts.

Amy and Ty caught each other's eyes a few time as each kept glancing at the other. Each time, they would look out the windows, blushing lightly in embarrassment.

Soraya glanced back just in time to see them share a glance and smiled. She could tell that they liked each other.

_'This should be very interesting.' _She smiled at Matt and he smiled back.

Amy was blushing, she knew it. Ty was too, but not as bad as she was. Their joined hands swung a tiny bit as they walked.

Holding hands had been Soraya's idea and somehow Amy and Ty had been pulled into it. They now walked around the mall with Soraya and Matt, who were happily chatting about their favorite stores to shop in or which store to go in next.

_'Okay, I'm holding hands with one of the hottest, sweetest guys I know. What do I do?' _Amy wondered.

Ty was watching her from the corner of his eye, carefully watching to see how she reacted to things. He was curious at how she would act when he was holding her hand. So far, she acted shyly, but didn't object to it.

He was glad.

They reached the movie theater in the mall and walked up to buy tickets, Soraya and Matt asking them what movie they should see.

"Something scary." Matt said and Amy frowned at him.

"Why scary?" She demanded and Ty glanced at her in alarm.

"So you two girls will get scared and cling to us guys of course." Matt said and winked at Soraya, who giggled.

Amy blushed and glared at Matt, who smirked at her and bought four tickets to the scariest movie in the theater.

"I'm going to hurt him." Amy muttered and Ty bit his lip to try and hide his smile. Secretly, he was thanking Matt.

Amy glanced at Ty and blushed, seeing that he didn't look uncomfortable at all with the situation. He actually looked a little hopeful.

_'Does he really want to see this movie? Or is it because of what Matt said?' _Amy wondered and reluctantly followed Ty into the theater, tightening her grip on his hand by the tiniest degree. She saw Ty glance at her, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

She blushed and looked away, her blush only darkening as Ty chuckled.

Ty and Matt bought popcorn and drinks while the girls went to reserve seats.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Soraya gushed and Amy sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Amy said.

"Oh come on, you know you'd love to be in Ty's arms." Soraya teased, giggling as Amy blushed a bright pink.

"Shut up, Raya." Amy muttered, going into the room and looking for seats. Amy spotted four perfect ones a few steps up and quickly went up to save them. She plopped down into the seat just in time, saving it from the group of teens coming for it from the opposite direction.

Amy and Soraya saved the four seats and waited for Ty and Matt, Soraya bouncing slightly in her seat.

Finally, the boys showed up with two large popcorns, four medium drinks, and some candies and nachos.

"Awesome!" Soraya said as Matt sat on her right, Ty sitting on Amy's left.

No sooner had the boys sat down, the lights dimmed and the movie began.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever seen!" Soraya said as the movie ended, two and a half hours later.

"It was cool." Matt said and Ty nodded in agreement.

Amy stayed silent, her face still a light pink. During the movie, she had gotten scared and had hid her face against Ty's chest, surprising Ty. But he had enjoyed it and had put an arm around her, blushing as she had moved closer to him.

Now, Amy wouldn't lift her face to look at him, too embarrassed.

"So, who's up for something to eat?" Matt asked and Soraya smiled.

"Where are we eating?" She asked.

"Who cares, I'm starving." Matt answered and lead them over to his truck, Ty and Amy once again sitting in the back seat.

**Another chapter down. Hope you guys liked it. ^-^**

**XxPhoenix-FirexX**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Amy laughed as Matt made a face after trying a piece of the sushi off of Soraya's plate. Ty was grinning, watching Matt spit the piece of raw crab meat into a napkin and fold it into a tight ball, then wrap that ball into a napkin.

"That was disgusting! How do you eat that?" Matt said.

Soraya laughed, "Its good to me."

"Yeah well I'm not kissing you again until you've brushed your teeth." Matt said and Soraya playfully popped him in the arm.

Amy exchanged a glance with Ty. He smiled at her softly and she smiled back.

Matt took a big gulp of his Dr Pepper and sighed in relief before taking a bite of the meat he'd piled on his plate.

"Such a male." Soraya sighed, rolling her eyes.

Amy laughed as Ty faked a look of indignance.

"Not you." Soraya said, smiling at Ty. She laughed as Ty shook his head, grinning.

Amy took another bite of her food, watching Ty from the corner of her eye. He seemed to be watching her also. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Is it good?" Ty asked, motioning to her food. She'd gotten a plate of teriyaki chicken, rice, vegetable noodles, and some other sorts of chicken and beef.

She smiled, "Yeah, do you want to try some?"

Ty shrugged, "Sure." He took his fork and took a tiny piece of chicken. She smiled at him as he put it in his mouth and chewed.

He smiled at her, "That is good. I'll have to get some of that for seconds."

Amy laughed, "I'm going to get some more, too." She smiled at him and he grinned.

"Hey Ames, look who just walked in." Soraya muttered, her eyes on the door. Matt was frowning.

A sinking feeling in her stomach, Amy turned and grimaced as she saw Ashley Grant, Brittnay Adams, and Heather Middleton waiting to be seated.

"Duck!" Soraya hissed and all four of them sunk low in their seats.

Ty glanced at Amy and she blushed. She was basically pressed into his side in her attempt to stay hidden. Ty smiled softly and took her hand. She blushed and smiled back at him.

"Crap they got seated about two or three tables over from us!" Matt said, a grin coming onto his face. Soraya laughed into his shoulder.

"Glad you think this is so funny." Amy said, though she could feel her own grin on her face. Ty smiled at her.

"It kind of is funny." He said. She giggled.

"Don't encourage them!" She hissed at him.

"Then don't giggle." He retorted, smiling at her. She glared at him playfully.

Amy giggled again and ducked her head against his arm. He laughed and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She blushed, but was thrilled that he wanted her closer to him.

Ty quirked an eyebrow as her heart raced, as if he could hear it. She smiled at him softly, shyly laying her head on his shoulder. Ty smiled softly and cautiously leaned his cheek against her hair.

"Aw! You two look so cute!" Soraya sighed.

Amy blushed and smiled as Ty's arm squeezed her gently and he smiled at her. Amy sighed softly and smiled at him back.

"Let's hurry up and finish eating so we can get out of here!" Soraya said and turned back to her food.

Ty tilted his head and frowned. "You shouldn't let her ruin your good time. Act as if she isn't there." With that, he sat up, pulling Amy with him. She smiled at him softly as he smiled at her. He squeezed her hand gently and turned to his food, taking up his fork and spearing a piece of shrimp and popping it into his mouth.

Soraya and Matt sat up reluctantly and started eating again, glancing at one another.

"You're proud of being together aren't you? Don't hide like you're ashamed." Ty said.

Amy smiled at him as Matt and Soraya looked closely at one another. Ty winked at her and she giggled.

Soraya gasped softly and turned her face into Matt's shoulder.

"What?" Amy asked, alarmed.

"Ashley just looked over here and saw us. All three of them are looking at us now." Matt said.

"Oh no." Amy groaned and glanced at Ty. He frowned.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"They're never going to let you live down being seen here with me." Amy said and Ty shook his head.

"So? Why would I have to live it down? I'm having fun, I'm with two good people and a beautiful girl, what do I have to live down?" Ty asked.

Soraya and Matt grinned as Amy blushed crimson. She smiled at him shyly and he smiled at her and winked.

"Wow, you're a real charmer, Ty." Soraya said and Matt laughed.

Ty grinned and shrugged, "Just telling the truth." He said.

Amy smiled down at her food and took another bite. _'You're the sweetest guy I've ever met, Ty. I really could fall in love with you.' _

Ty's cheeks went pink and Amy glanced at him in alarm. She quirked an eyebrow and he saw. He smiled at her sheepishly and took a bite of the meat on his plate, refusing to look up. She heard him swallow the bite and put a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her.

"What is it?" She asked, a little worried.

"Nothing, nothing." Ty smiled at her sweetly and she smiled back, wondering why he'd seemed so embarressed a second ago.

"So, what are we doing after this?" Soraya asked eagerly as she finished her plate.

Amy glanced at Ty.

"We better head back to the school. We can go back out next weekend." Matt said and Soraya pouted.

"Do we have to?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's getting late."

Soraya groaned, "Dang."

"Hey we had a good time. We're going to do it again next weekend." Amy said. She glanced at Ty and he smiled at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, okay. I guess." Soraya sighed and smiled at Matt, linking her fingers with his. He smiled back at her.

Ty and Amy exchanged glances, both wondering what they're status was together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Tonight was so much fun!" Soraya gushed as she and Amy relaxed in their room, dressed down into their pajamas.

Amy sighed, "It was, wasn't it?"

"Do you think Ty's falling for you? He kept looking at you tonight. I think he's falling for you, Amy!" She said eagerly.

Amy blushed, "Don't jump to conclusions, Raya. I don't want to get my hopes up."

Soraya waved her hand dismissively. "You're not. I'm telling you, his eyes were all over you tonight!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Soraya, calm down."

"Alright, alright. Fine." Soraya sighed, "But mark my words, you and Ty will end up together." She said, grinning.

Amy sighed and shook her head, annoyed. Soraya giggled and grinned at her friend.

"Well, lets get some sleep." Amy said, yawning. She laid down and pulled her covers to her shoulder, hearing Soraya do the same.

Amy lay awake for several minutes, her thoughts whirling.

_'Am I falling for Ty? It feels like it, but I barely know him. Could I be falling for him?' _Amy sighed and forced the thoughts away, letting her eyes slip closed and falling asleep.

"Soraya, wake up. Come on." The next morning, Amy was busy trying to get her roommate up. She put her hands on her hips as Soraya mumbled in her sleep and rolled her back to Amy.

Amy sighed, "Come on, Raya!"

She looked around for something to wake Soraya up and grinned, getting an idea. She went to the sink in the bathroom and filled a glass with water. She went back to her friend and dumped the water over her head.

Soraya was up at once, sputtering and gasping.

Amy laughed as Soraya sat up ang glared at her.

"I will remember that!" She snapped, getting up out of her bed and going to the bathroom to change.

Amy laughed again, "I shook you for almost ten minutes! I had to get you up somehow."

"Is the room on fire?" Soraya asked.

"No."

"Is someone sick or dying?"

"No."

"Are Matt and Ty at the door wanting to take us back out?"

"No."

"Then no, you didn't have to wake me up." Soraya huffed and went to the bathroom.

Amy grinned before going to her dresser to get dressed. She whistled innocently when Soraya came back out of the bathroom.

Soraya glared at her and went to her own closet to get some clothes. She grabbed out a pair of capris and a tank top and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

Amy burst out laughing.

Soon, Soraya was coming out and dragging a comb through her hair.

"Sorry for waking you like that, but you were not waking up." Amy said, grinning.

"Its fine, but just wait 'til I have to wake you up next." Soraya said.

"I'll be sure to set my clock." Amy laughed.

Soraya smiled at her. They both looked to the door as someone knocked.

"Got it." Soraya said, going over to the door. She opened it and immediately frowned. "What?"

"Where's Fleming?"

Amy sighed, going over to the door to face Ashley. The blonde looked murderous. She glared at Amy coldly.

"What do you think that you're doing?" Ashley snapped.

"Standing at the door to my dorm, looking at a very prissy blonde haired girl who thinks she deserves anything she wants." Amy said, smirking as Ashley gasped in shock.

"You wretch!" Ashley snarled, pulling her hand back to slap Amy. Amy braced for the hit, going to hit Ashley back after, but it never came. She looked in surprise and grinned.

Ty glared coldly at Ashley, his hand holding tight to her drawn back hand by the wrist.

"I really don't think you want to do that." He said, his voice quiet with anger.

Ashley's eyes were wide and horrified. "T-Ty. Hi, what are you doing here?"

"We were coming to see Raya and Ames." Matt said, smirking from where he stood a few feet behind Ty.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll be going then." Ashley said, mortified.

Ty dropped her wrist and Ashley hurried away. He looked to Amy.

"Did she hit you before we got here?" He asked, his eyes searching her for any sign of injury.

Amy shook her head, "No, you stopped her just in time. Thank you." She smiled at him.

"You were going to let her hit you, why?" Ty asked.

"I was going to hit her back harder." Amy shrugged.

Ty smiled at her softly, the anger still in his eyes. Amy stepped back and motioned him and Matt into the room.

"So what are you two up to?" Soraya asked, still grinning.

"Nothing, we were going to come and watch a movie with you two." Matt said, pulling her to him for a soft kiss. She giggled happily.

Amy saw a DVD case in Matt's hand and snatched it from him, looking at it curiously.

"_Wolf Creek_." She read aloud.

"Its a new movie, supposed to be really scary and gross." Matt grinned.

"Very gorey." Ty said, looking at the DVD over Amy's shoulder. She blushed at how close he was, his chest brushing her shoulder. Her heart raced and Ty glanced at her curiously.

"Well," Soraya took the DVD from Amy and smiled, her eyes eager, "Let's watch it!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Two Months Later

"That was disgusting!" Soraya had her face covered with a pillow. She was leaning against Matt's chest, his arm around her waist and the other on the back of the couch in the girls' room.

"That was worse than disgusting!" Amy said, hiding her face against Ty's chest, Ty's arm around her waist also. Both Ty and Matt were grinning, and they glanced at one another triumphantly.

They'd brought over another movie that Matt had chosen as a last resort to get the girls to cuddle up to them.

The movie was called _Hostel._

"Are you okay?" Ty put his free hand on the top of Amy's back and cradled her gently, lowering his face to next to her ear.

Amy smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." She nuzzled closer to him and he smiled softly, feeling her breath on his neck. His eyes widened when she kissed his throat. He swallowed.

Glancing over, he saw that Matt and Soraya were silently sneaking out of the room. Matt looked at him and mouthed, _our room_ before grinning and leaving with Soraya.

Ty glanced nervously at Amy as she cuddled closer to him. He licked his lips.

"Ames, hold on. W-what are you doing?" Ty said, falling back as Amy pushed him. He glanced around, his eyes wide and nervous.

"Kissing you." Amy murmurred, brushing her lips against his throat.

Ty let out a shuddered breath as her fingers slipped up his shirt to curiously feel over his stomach. The muscles in his body tensed at her touch and Amy smiled softly.

"Why?" He asked.

Amy pulled back then to look him in the eyes, "Because, Ty, I think that I'm falling in love with you."

Ty's eyes widened. "Really?"

Amy nodded, a slight flush coming to her face. Ty looked at her in wonder before swallowing and smiling at her sadly.

"Before you decide if you are falling for me, there's something that you really need to know about me." He said quietly.

Amy frowned at the fear in Ty's eyes. "What is it, Ty?" She whispered, putting a hand on his cheek.

He swallowed, the fear in his eyes clouding them and making him look away from her.

"Ty, what is it?" She demanded, putting both hands on his cheeks and turning his face to hers. He licked his lips nervously.

"I-I don't know how to tell you. I don't want you to hate me, or be scared of me." Ty said.

"Never, Ty. Now what is it?" Amy asked.

Ty swallowed and shook his head, shocking Amy by lifting her off his body, lifting her with a firm but gentle hold on her hips. He sat up and set her on the couch, standing himself to pace up and down the room, running a hand fearfully through his hair.

"Ty, calm down. Whatever it is, I'll still love you." Amy said.

Ty froze where he stood, his back to her. "You mean that, Ames?"

"Yes, Ty." Amy stood and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling into his back. "I'll do anything to prove it to you."

Ty glanced over his shoulder, "Ames."

"I mean it." She said, looking up at him. Her eyes burned with determination and, Ty was shocked to see, love.

He smiled softly. "Okay, Amy. I hope you still feel the same after I say what I have to say."

"I will, Ty. No matter what." Amy said.

Ty nodded and swallowed, looking away from her. "I'm not what you think I am." He said quietly.

"What do you mean? How can you not be?" Amy asked, moving around him to leaning into his chest and look up at him. Her eyes searched his, seeing the fear and a new determination in them.

"You think that I'm-" Ty swallowed, "Human."

Amy frowned, "Well what else could you be? An alien?" She smiled softly, still seeing the fear in Ty's eyes.

He laughed bitterly, quietly, "No, not an alien. Something, a little scarier than that." He said quietly.

"Then what? Tell me, Ty." She reached up and ran her fingers into his hair, her heart pounding but not with fear.

Ty smiled softly, nuzzling her arm, "Here's a hint, what mythological creature has fangs, drinks blood, and is hearing every beat of your heart at this very moment?"

Amy froze and looked up at Ty in alarm, "What are you talking about? Are you saying you're a vampire?"

Ty winced, "Hit the nail on the head, Ames." He said quietly.

Amy frowned, "Ty, how? It's not possible."

Ty frowned also, "You're not scared."

Her heart beat had calmed, there was no smell of fear on her.

"No, I'm not because whatever you are, you would have hurt me by now if you wanted to." Amy said.

"Wow, Ames." Ty said and looked at the couch. She lead him to it and he gratefully sank down onto it, staring at her in shock.

"Show me, Ty. If you're a vampire, show me your fangs. I'm not scared, I just want to see." Amy said quietly, shocking Ty further by straddling his waist to make sure that he stayed on the couch. He looked at her sitting on him a moment, long enough to make Amy flush.

"Shut up, I have to make you sit down." She muttered.

Ty smiled at her softly, "Ames, you are something else, you know that? I tell you I'm a vampire, instead of calling 911 and having me put into the first possible mental facility, you actually listen to me and even ask to see my fangs." Ty laughed quietly, leaning back into the couch. "And now, you're sitting on my lap to make sure that I stay seated on the couch." He laughed again and put a hand over his eyes.

Amy frowned, "What?"

"You're not scared of me at all!" Ty said, looking up at her and Amy saw the joy and relief in his eyes.

"Well, no. Like I said, I've fallen for you and if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it by now," Amy said. "Now, let me see your fangs."

Ty hesitated and frowned, the fear returning.

"Ty, I'm not going to jump up and scream or anything like that. Just show me." She said.

Ty nodded, "Okay, if you're sure?"

"I'm sure." Amy said, nodding.

Ty nodded and parted his lips, just a big enough fraction to show his teeth.

Amy watched, amazed, as his canine teeth grew and sharpened by the slightest degree.

"Wow." She said quietly, her eyes widening. "That's amazing."

Ty quickly closed his mouth and looked up at her.

"Ty, I was still looking!" Amy protested.

Ty laughed happily and grinned at her, shyly showing his fangs. She smiled at him.

"Okay, so I'm dating a vampire. Strike that, I've fallen in love with a vampire." Amy said.

"You're taking this so easily." Ty said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you were expecting me to take it horribly, probably dump you and scream until you left, and I'm determined to prove to you that I do in fact love you and that it doesn't matter what you are or anything like that, that I'm not going to do that to you and this." Amy leaned down and kissed him gently, making Ty's eyes widen before slipping closed and he kissed her back.

Amy eagerly parted his lips and Ty grinned as she felt his canines with her tongue. She groaned in disappointment when she found that he'd retracted his fangs. She pulled back.

Ty grinned at her, his eyes lit up with happiness and relief, and now Amy saw that he loved her too.

"I love you." Ty said quietly, his eyes wider and begging Amy to believe him.

She smiled happily, "I love you too, Ty. And you better believe that and that it won't ever change."

Ty smiled and sat up to kiss her, his hands sitting on her thighs. She kissed him back eagerly and ran her fingers into his hair.

The kiss broke and they both panted, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Amy said, resting her forehead against Ty's, "Whether you are human or not." She added.

Ty smiled happily, "I love you too, Ames. And thank you so very, very much."

Amy smiled at him and placed her lips back to his, determined to prove to him that no matter what he is, she loved him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So, do you need only blood? Because you eat regular food easy enough." Amy asked.

She and Ty were laying on the couch, her snuggled up his chest. They'd kissed for several minutes before collapsing on the couch.

Ty smiled softly, "I can eat food, it takes up half of my diet. Blood is the other half."

"Okay. Where do you get the blood? And how often do you need it? I'm assuming you don't kill to drink." Amy said.

Ty chuckled, "I get the blood from a blood bank, one run by vamps. I need blood, depending on how much I took before, every two weeks. No, even if I drank from a human, I wouldn't have to kill them, or even let them know what I was doing. I have an anesthetic in my saliva, and a venom. I can use either, or neither, at any time."

"What about both at the same time?" Amy asked.

Ty nodded, "That too."

"Wow. That's cool." Amy said, smiling softly.

Ty laughed, "I tell you my spit can be venomous, and you think it's cool?"

"Well, yeah. I'm curious!" Amy said.

"I'll answer anything that you ask." Ty said. He was open and eager to please.

Amy smiled, "Are all vampires as sexy as you?"

Ty's eyes widened and a blush crossed the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks. "What?"

"You heard me. You're sexy." Amy said, loving how shy and cute he looked.

Ty settled his back against the couch and smiled as Amy relaxed into his chest. "How am I sexy?"

Amy frowned at the slight spike in his heart rate as she lay her ear over his heart.

"Well, strong, lean body. Gorgeous eyes, soft hair. Should I be more specific on your body?" Amy grinned at him.

He smiled softly, but she saw something guarded in his eyes now. "If you want to." He said quietly.

"Strong, wide chest. Broad shoulders, slim waist and hips. Flat stomach. And I'd imagine that your big down- Oh, you're blushing big time." Amy grinned at him as Ty covered his eyes with one of his hands, the blush now consuming his cheeks and nose.

"I wonder why." He muttered and she laughed.

She kissed him, "I love you, Ty."

"I love you too." He smiled softly.

"I have more questions, serious ones this time." Amy offered.

"Ask away." Ty said quietly.

"Okay. Movies show you guys, vampires, having all these abilities. Like being able to read minds, amazing hearing and sense of smell. Can you do any of that?" Amy asked.

Ty nodded, "Yes, I can actually. I can read minds, even talk to people mentally. My hearing is good enough that if I focus I can hear things in a next room, or even further if I really try. I can smell things better than any dog will ever be able to. Stronger, faster." He grinned, "Smarter."

Amy smiled at him, "That's so cool. Were you bitten to become a vampire?"

"No, I'm what's called a purebred. I was born one. There are those of us, however, who are bitten to become it. But even those aren't like the legend. They, like me, have a heart beat, they can smell and hear amazingly. Stronger, faster, but not smarter, no mental abilities like I have. Plus, they need more blood and can lose control of their blood lust way more easily than I can." Ty said.

"Oh. Wow." Amy said. She looked at Ty. "Can you ever have kids?"

"With two purebreds, no problem. A purebred or a half breed? It can take more and be a little harder for a female to concieve, but it is possible. A vampire, half breed or pure, and a human? Not possible." Ty said.

"Really? Why not?" Amy asked.

"The way the human body concieves is just too resistant to a male vampire." Ty said, shrugging.

"Wow." Amy said. She fell silent and then looked back up at Ty, "Have you ever read my mind?"

Ty froze, "Uh, well..."

"Ty." Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Maybe a few times." He surrendered.

Amy sighed, "When? What was I thinking?"

"Only to make sure that I wasn't coming on too strong or anything like that on our dates or to check on you every now and again. I promise I never heard anything that I shouldn't have." He said.

"Good." Amy said and sighed. She fell silent again and grinned. "So what am I thinking now?"

Ty frowned and narrowed his eyes. Soon his eyes flew open wide and he blushed, "Amy, no."

Amy laughed and smiled up at him. "Please?"

Ty tried to squirm away from her and Amy wrapped her arms around his torso, "I'm sorry, Ty. I'm playing."

"That is not playing, that is hormones kicking in. Time for the available male to leave the room." Ty said, grinning at her.

She laughed, "No, its not."

"Wanting to have sex with a vampire, how crazy." Ty said, laughing.

Amy flushed, "Ty, I love you, excuse me for wanting to _make_ love with you."

Ty smiled and nuzzled her neck, making her breath hitch as he kissed her throat. Amy looked at their new position. She was under Ty, her arms around him, and he was hovering over her, braced on his arms.

"You know, with the way your heart beat is picking up, I'd have to say that I'm affecting you." Ty whispered, caressing her throat with his lips.

Amy flushed, "Stupid vampire hearing."

Ty laughed and pulled back, sitting on the couch and pulling her into his lap. She smiled at him and kissed him, looping her arms around his neck.

"Would you ever consider doing that with me?" Amy asked quietly.

"Of course, Amy. I just want to make sure that you _really _want it and aren't just being driven by hormones or wanting to prove to me that you love me." Ty said quietly.

Amy kissed him gently, "So, how am I supposed to know when I'm ready?"

"You might not, but _I_ will." Ty said quietly, smiling at her and kissing the top of her head.

"How?" Amy asked, alarmed.

"Several factors. Your heart rate, your smell, your thoughts, and how you act around me." Ty said quietly, stroking her hair gently.

Amy smiled softly, "So, when I'm ready, will you take me?"

"Once you realize you're ready." Ty said.

Amy pouted and Ty laughed, holding her close, so glad that she had accepted him so easily.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Well, someone had a good time." Amy teased, looking up from the small plate of food in front of her when Soraya returned to their room later that night.

Soraya laughed, "Judging from the practical glow of happiness that Ty had when he got back to their room, so did you."

"I'm pretty sure that we didn't do what you two did." Amy grinned.

Soraya frowned, "Then what did you do?"

"Kissed alot, talked, nothing really physical like you did." Amy said, still grinning.

Soraya flushed, "Shut up."

Amy laughed and went back to the chicken strips she'd made herself.

The two girls stayed silent for several minutes before Amy broke the silence.

"I told Ty that I love him." Amy said and Soraya gasped.

"You did? What did he say? Did he freak out?" She asked, looking at her friend in shock.

Amy smiled happily, "He loves me too. No, he didn't freak out."

Soraya squealed happily, "Oh, Ames! That is so awesome! I'm so happy for you!" She jumped up and ran over to hug her friend.

Amy laughed, "Thanks, Raya. I'm so happy that he loves me back."

"This is so awesome! I have to take a shower real quick, but when I'm done we'll talk more, okay?" Soraya grabbed her clothes and dashed to their bathroom.

Amy laughed as the bathroom door shut behind Soraya.

_"Well, that was interesting."_

Amy grinned, _"Ty?"_

_"I warned you that I'd be listening." _Ty chuckled mentally.

_"Has Matt said anything to you about telling Soraya he loves her? Or thought anything about it?"_

_"I don't know. The only head I've looked into really is yours. Well, and this one guy that was staring at your chest one day. I gave him a nightmare."_

Amy laughed aloud, _"Really? About what?"_

_"About his girlfriend finding out he was cheating on her and telling his mom, who then in turn told his dad, who sent him off to an all boys school. I just went off of his fears. A plus side, he's not cheating on his girlfriend anymore."_

Amy grinned, _"Well, seems like you helped him then."_

_"With a horrible nightmare? I wouldn't want to be helped like that."_

Amy could tell Ty was laughing, could hear it in his mental voice. She smiled. _"No, I don't guess that'd be too good, but whatever works I guess."_

_"Exactly. But if you want, I'll listen in to Matt every now and again and see if he feels anything like that for Soraya?"_

_"That would be so sweet of you." _Amy smiled.

_"Well I do try and be sweet, how else can I get you to stay with me? No one likes a mean vampire."_

Amy laughed quietly. _'Thank you, Ty. I love you.'_

_"I love you too, Amy. So very, very much."_

Amy smiled happily. She sighed in content and looked when Soraya came out of the bathroom, dressed with her hair damp but brushed.

Soraya came and sat on Amy's bed, "Now, tell me what happened."

Amy grinned at her. "It was just really sweet, Ty's a sweet heart."

"Yeah, that's been established. But tell me, Ames, what made you tell him you loved him?" Soraya asked.

Amy bit her lower lip softly in thought, "I just blurted it out. I think I surprised him."

_"Ya really think?" _Ty asked.

_"Time to tune out, Ty. Girl talk time. Run in fear."_

_"Okay, sure. Bye, love you." _Once again, Ty was laughing.

_"Bye, love you too."_

"You just blurted it out? Are you serious? Ames!" Soraya gasped.

"I know, I know, I should've done it better but I couldn't help myself." Amy sighed.

Soraya shrugged. "Just tell me everything!"

Amy smiled softly, wondering if Ty would ever let Soraya and Matt in on his secret. She knew it was up to him to decide.

"It just, felt right. We were sitting on the couch and kissing and then I just told him." Amy said.

"Wow Ames! This is so cool!" Soraya giggled.

"So, how did you and Matt's night go?" Amy grinned.

Soraya blushed and glanced at the clock. "It's late, can I tell you in the morning?"

Amy smiled softly, "Of course."

The two girls laid down on their beds, both lost in their own thoughts, and soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Amy and Soraya had finished talking and were watching TV.

It was Spongebob Squarepants, an episode were Sandy the squirrel went home to Texas and came back with a flea. (**A/N: yes, that was relevant. lol**)

Someone knocked on the door and Soraya popped up to answer it. She let in the guys and her and Matt exchanged grins while Ty went to Amy. She smiled at him happily and he smiled back.

"Cartoons?" He asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly as he sat beside her.

"Don't knock Spongebob." Soraya said, sitting down with Matt on the other side of the 'L' shaped couch.

Ty shrugged and settled in to watch with his arm around Amy. He frowned as, on the show, Patrick Star exclaimed that he had been bitten by a 'vampire flea' and started going on about how he was going to turn into a vampire. Amy glanced at him, hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"Sure don't think much of vampires, do they?" He murmurred.

Matt looked at him, "Well what is there to think? Vampires are blood sucking monsters."

Now Amy felt Ty tense and she laid a comforting hand on his chest, worry filling her eyes.

"Good thing the stupid things don't exist. I mean, could you imagine if they did?" Matt grinned at his friends, not seeing Ty's eyes darken.

"You'd freak if you ever met one." Ty said, forcing a grin. Amy watched him closely.

"I'd stake it!" Matt said.

Soraya shivered, "Good thing they aren't real. Can you imagine a bunch of undead people running around drinking blood?"

_"What did I tell you? Mention vampires and people automatically think of us as undead."_

Amy frowned at Ty sadly, noting that now he just looked tired.

_"You aren't going to tell them, are you?" _She asked.

_"And get staked?" _He replied bitterly. She sighed and nestled into his chest comfortingly.

"Anyway, enough with the blood sucker talk. Who's up for going to the movies?" Matt grinned.

"Actually, I'm not feeling too good. You guys can go on and I'll just go lay down." Ty said.

"You and me can stay here and they can go on. Go on and have fun guys. Single date." Amy said and Soraya and Matt nodded before looking at Ty worriedly.

"Do you want us to get you anything from town?" Soraya asked him.

He shook his head.

Matt clapped his shoulder, "Get better, bud. Call us if you need us for anything, okay?"

Ty sent him a grateful smile, "Thanks. Have fun, guys."

As soon as they were out of the room, he let out a sigh and sank into the couch, his eyes sad.

"Oh, Ty." Amy held him close and he shook his head.

"I didn't expect anything different, Ames." He said quietly. "I'm just glad that now I know how they really feel about my kind."

"No! Ty, Soraya loves vampire movies, and Matt was obsessed with them when he was younger." Amy said.

"And in how many of the movies that they love so much did the vampires die?" He asked, voice bitter.

"Soraya's favorite vampire movie has the vampire as the hero, and Matt's favorite was always Dracula, but he hated that Dracula always died." Amy said.

Ty laid down on the couch and sighed sadly, "Face it, Ames, my kind isn't welcome in your world, that's why we have to hide every day of our lives."

Amy's heart clenched as Ty slammed a fist into the couch, hating what he was, bitter tears in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So, what was up with Ty? He left like right after we got back and he looked really upset." Soraya said that night as she and Amy got ready for bed.

Amy's back was to Soraya and she closed her eyes briefly, pained by how much they had hurt Ty, without even meaning to. She knew they'd never try to hurt him on purpose, but he was hurting now and didn't trust them fully anymore. He was actually a little wary of them.

"He just really didn't feel good. I think he had a fever and he didn't want to get you guys sick, too." Amy said, forcing a smile for her friend.

"Oh. Well, that's sweet of him but I wish he would have at least let us check on him or something. After all, he has room to himself doesn't he? He doesn't need to be alone and sick, he could get hurt or something." Soraya said.

Amy smiled softly at her friend, "I told him the same thing, but he's really stubborn."

Soraya sighed with a teasing grin on her face, "Men, can't live with 'em, but you never want to live without them!"

Amy laughed softly. "You're right." She agreed.

_"Ty, are you listening to any of this? She's worried about you. Neither she nor Matt would have said anything to hurt you if they knew what you are. They like you, and I promise they would accept what you are." _She hoped Ty was listening.

_"Maybe, but I'm not risking telling them." _Ty answered.

Amy swallowed.

_"I'm going to go to bed, okay? Good night, Ames. I love you."_

_"Night, Ty. Sweet dreams and have a good night sleep. I love you, too."_

Amy sat on her bed and sighed sadly. Ty was depressed, she could feel it.

_'And why shouldn't he be? Two people he thought were his friends just ragged him without even knowing they did anything wrong.' _Amy thought and sighed.

"What's wrong? Worried about Ty?" Soraya asked.

Amy nodded, "You have no idea."

"Hey, Ty's a big guy. He'll be okay, promise." Soraya said and Amy smiled at her softly.

"Thanks." She said. She laid down on her bed and sighed.

_'Tomorrow I'll talk to Ty and get him to feel better. I don't want him to be upset. Maybe we can go somewhere after eighth period.' _Amy thought.

_"That'd be nice."_

_"I thought you were asleep?" _Amy smiled softly.

_"Couldn't sleep."_

_"Okay. Wow, I just thought of something."_ Amy's eyes widened and she swallowed.

_"What?"_

_"Halloween is in a few days. How do you like Halloween?" _Amy was a little worried about how Ty would take the holiday where his kind were one of the main 'monsters' on display.

_"Halloween is humorous to me. I think it's funny. My friends and I always used to go out on Halloween just to see the kids in vampire costumes and all the vampire decorations people had out." _Ty chuckled as he said it.

Relief filled Amy's being. _"Well, then it's only fair to warn you that every year, Soraya, Matt, and I always go to parties and mazes and spook houses on Halloween night. Up for it?"_

_"Sounds like fun to me, but I'm not sure."_

_"Ty, you know Matt and Soraya would never hurt you. They like you, you know that."_

_"I know, but they think that I'm _human_, Ames."_

_"So? Tell them what you are, I promise it won't change how they feel about you."_

_"I promise you it will."_

_"How do you know? Have you ever told anyone?"_

_"No, but I don't plan on trying it now with two people that really don't seem to like my kind."_

_"Know what? We're going to settle this. Either this weekend or next weekend, we're going to go on a double date with Soraya and Matt and then you're going to tell them. You can't keep hiding from them, Ty, or they'll stop trusting you. You don't want them to find out on their own, do you?" _Amy asked him, glancing at Soraya as her friend slept peacefully.

_"No, I don't but Ames, what if they reject me?"_

_"They won't! Trust me."_

_"Okay, Ames, I trust you. I'll do it whenever you set up the date, but only if I feel safe doing it."_

_"Deal."_

_"Good, now let's go to sleep. I feel exhausted all of a sudden."_

_"Night, Ty, I love you."_

_"Night Ames, I love you too, so very much."_

The next morning, Amy spoke with Soraya about a double date that weekend as soon as she woke up. Soraya was happy with the idea.

"I'll tell Matt and then all four of us can meet and find out where we're going and everything." Soraya said.

"Great. I'll go talk to Ty and see what he thinks." Amy said, pulling a brush through her hair. She was already dressed and ready for the day, while Soraya was not. She hoped Ty was awake.

_"Where are you?" _She asked him.

_"With Lily." _He answered.

Amy set off for the stables and found Ty in Lily's stall, grooming the large young mare. She pricked her ears at Amy as she leaned on the half door. Ty smiled at her.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hi. How do you feel?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." Ty saw the skeptical look she sent him. "Really, Ames, I mean it."

"Good. Now, up for a ride?" Amy asked, grinning when Lily's ears pricked eagerly.

"Well now that you've got her so excited, I'd be evil to say no." Ty said, smiling at her.

Amy laughed, "Great, just let me tack Sundance up."

She found Sundance munching contentedly on his haynet, his empty breakfast bucket pushed up against the wall. He nickered to her and abandoned his hay to nuzzle her.

"Hey, boy. You ready to go for a ride?" She whispered.

Sundance bobbed his head eagerly and Amy smiled before going to get his tack, only to turn and have Ty holding it for her. He grinned when she looked at him in surprise.

"Faster, remember?" He teased and she smiled, taking her tack from him.

"Thanks," She kissed his cheek and went into Sundance's stall, tacking him up.

He stood still while she tacked him up, eager to hurry up and get out on the trails.

Just as Amy finished, she looked up to find Ty and Lily at the stall door, waiting for her and Sundance.

"We're coming, we're coming." She said, taking the reins and leading Sundance from the stall. Ty smiled at her as she walked beside him out of the stable.

"So, where do you want to ride?" He asked her and she thought a second before grinning and mounting up, Ty swinging easily onto Lily.

"Follow me." She said and sent Sundance into an easy canter, Ty pushing Lily into the same.

Amy lead the way out on a trail, one the Ty hadn't been on. He instantly perked his instincts to make sure that he wasn't taken by surprise. He was always curious, but cautious, when entering new territory.

Amy smiled at Ty over her shoulder and the simple joy and excitement in her eyes made his shoulders relax and a small smile grace his lips.

"So, where are you taking me?" Ty asked and Amy smiled at him.

"You'll see!" She said and winked at him. He chuckled, nodding. She was the leader for now, he could accept that and have fun with it.

As they rode, Ty kept his senses up and caught the scents of deer, wild hog, squirrel, various birds, and even a whiff of bear. That last one worried him a tiny bit, but he could handle a bear if it decided to show itself.

Amy glanced over her shoulder at Ty, seeing him glance around, as if he was watching out for something.

"What is it?" She called.

"I smell a bear, but I don't think it's close." Ty called back and Amy's eyes widened. She didn't want to run into a bear.

Forcing the thought from her mind, she pushed Sundance on and Ty caught up enough for Lily's head to be at Sundance's flank. Amy sent him a grateful smile for the protection. She wasn't sure how she felt about a bear possibly being around them, other than she didn't like the idea of it.

At all.

"Ty, could you smell the bear, or hear it or something, if it came at us?" She asked.

"Of course." Ty answered. She nodded and smiled at him.

She pulled Sundance to a walk when they got close to the river she was taking Ty to. He pulled Lily up beside her and smiled at her.

"I smell a river." He said.

She laughed, "It's going to be hard keeping surprises from you, isn't it?"

"Oh it's nearly impossible." Ty nodded.

Amy sighed. "Great, forget surprise parties then."

Ty laughed. He grinned at her, "And what kind of surprises would you try to hide from me?"

Amy shrugged, "Birthday stuff."

"Like?" Ty leaned over and looked into her eyes innocently. She laughed and shoved his shoulder, making him grin.

"Yes, Ma'am. I might actually let you surprise me a few times, just to see what you can do." He winked at her and she grinned.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Ty looked at Amy again and tilted his head curiously, wondering just what it was she wanted to surprise him with. It made him smile softly, thinking that she cared for him enough to try and surprise him.

"Here we are." Amy said as they went through the trees and came out by a crystal clear river. The water was slow and cool, but not cold, clear enough to count the rocks at the bottom and watch the small fish as they darted around.

It's bank was long and almost beach like, clear of any form of vegetation and covered in what looked like sand. There was a fallen tree sitting on the sand, a perfect seat.

"Wow." Ty said, looking around. He smiled at Amy. "It's beautiful, Ames. Any particular reason you chose to bring me here?"

"You've been so tense lately, I felt like you needed to relax, and this place always helps me relax, so I thought it'd help you." Amy smiled at him.

"Thank you, Amy. I really do appreciate this." Ty said as they halted the horses and dismounted, slipping off the bridles but leaving on the saddles. The horses walked away to graze and Amy lead Ty to the tree seat, making him sit down before sitting beside him and taking his hand. She laced their fingers and he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder so he could relax. He listened to her heartbeat, steady and comforting.

"So, what has you so upset, or do I even need to ask?" Amy asked.

"Take your guess." Ty muttered.

"Well, my guess would be because you think two of your friends don't like you, even though they do." Amy said, running a hand over Ty's hair.

"Mmm, you may think that but if they knew what I was, they'd avoid me and try to take you away from me." Ty said.

"You don't know that, Ty. Give them a little more credit than that." Amy said.

"I'm giving credit where it's due, where I know that it belongs." Ty said, pulling back and his eyes narrowing.

Amy frowned at him, "Ty, I'm not trying to make you mad or turn you against me."

He sighed and ran a hand into his hair, fisting it there as he propped his elbow on his knee. "I know you're not, I'm sorry, Ames."

Smiling softly, Amy reached over and took his hand. He squeezed her hand gently as he sighed. He smiled at her softly.

"I'm an idiot." He said.

Amy grinned at him, "Now why would you think that? You're the smartest person I know, Ty!" She smoothed his hair down and smiled at him.

He shook his head, "No I'm not, I just like to try and be smart."

Amy laughed, "Try and succeed! Beyond succeed!" She said.

Ty chuckled. He smiled at her and leaned into her, resting his head back onto her shoulder. She put her arms around him and nuzzled her cheek against his hair, smiling in content.

Ty kissed her neck and her pulse raced. He had mixed emotions as he heard it. Delight, amusement, and even a little fear. He didn't want to hurt her, or scare her. But when Amy reached up her hand to caress his cheek, he knew he hadn't hurt or scared her. He closed his eyes in content, simply enjoying the feeling of her caresses.

"Feel good?" Amy whispered, pressing her lips to Ty's hair.

"Mm-hm." Ty hummed.

Amy smiled softly and looked towards the river. She saw a doe come to the waters edge on the other side. She nudged Ty and he lazily opened one eye to look.

The doe looked at them a long moment and sniffed the air. Once she was satisified that they weren't after her, she dropped her head and took a drink of the water.

Ty grinned, "Snack."

"Ty!" Amy gasped and Ty laughed.

"Playing, Ames, promise." He said and nuzzled her affectionately.

"You better be." Amy said and Ty chuckled. He flashed her a smile and she laughed.

The doe looked up at them in alarm and they quieted.

"Dang, Ames, why ya gotta be so loud?" Ty teased.

Amy laughed. "Oh, you know I have to be or I won't be noticed."

Ty grinned at her and sighed, relaxing.

The doe ambled away a few minutes later and Ty watched her go, wondering how big the herd she was going to was. He'd find them later, and take a little snack.

Ty glanced at Amy and saw that she was relaxing, leaning back on her arms with her head tilted back to soak in the sun. Ty smiled softly and stood, making her look at him in alarm.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked as Ty pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the log they had been sitting on. He turned to her and she admired his chest and abdomen as he uncinched his belt and pushed his jeans down.

"Swimming." Ty said and grinned at her.

"Oh." Amy said and Ty nodded.

"Yeah, come swimming with me, Ames." Ty said, taking her hands.

"In what?" Amy asked.

"You can pull my shirt on to swim in?" Ty offered.

Amy sighed and nodded, "But turn around!"

Ty turned to face the water and Amy quickly dressed down to her dark blue bra and panties, then pulled Ty's shirt on over it and walked over to Ty, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling into his back. He grinned and turned in her arms to face her.

He trailed his eyes over her, clad in his shirt and standing in his arms. He smiled.

"You're beautiful, Ames." He whispered and she flushed softly.

"I love you, Ty." She said back to him. He smiled softly.

"I love you too, Ames, more than you'll ever know." Ty whispered and picked her up, pressing his lips to hers as he carried her to the water. Never pulling his lips from Amy's, Ty turned his back to the water and fell backwards into it's depts.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Amy squealed as Ty splashed her and he laughed, his eyes dancing with mischief as he swam backwards in the water, away from Amy.

"Get back here!" Amy exclaimed and went after him, then dunking under the water and gliding towards him.

Ty watched her come to him and felt her warm arms wrap around his waist in the cool water. Her stomach pressed to his as she came up, the shirt riding up some, and a rush ran through his system that had his eyes widening. He swallowed as Amy laid her wet cheek against his chest and smiled up at him. He smiled back, sure that she could hear his pounding heart.

"Why is your heart pounding?" Amy whispered.

A blush bloomed on Ty's cheeks and Amy raised an eyebrow in surprise. He smiled at her softly.

"A normal male reaction." Ty said.

Amy's eyes narrowed in confusion and Ty chuckled. He suddenly got a glint in his eyes and grinned at her.

"What are you-"

Amy shrieked as Ty picked her up and tossed her easily through the air. He was suddenly under her and catching her. She looked at him in amazement, clinging to his wet torso.

"You can move like that even in water?" Amy asked, causing Ty to chuckle.

"Yes, I can. Are you really that surprised? If I can move in blinding speeds on land, why couldn't I in water?" Ty teased, tilting his head.

Amy smiled. "I don't know, resistance I guess. Now, what was the normal male reaction you had a second ago?"

Flushed again, Ty released Amy and sunk low into the water, holding his breath and sitting on the bottom. Amy laughed, now having a feeling that she knew what Ty's 'normal male reaction' had been. She swam to shore and wrung some of the water out of Ty's now dripping shirt that she wore. Ty surfaced and pushed his bangs out of his face, looking at her curiously. She smiled at him and went to her saddlebags, where she'd packed a few towels.

Ty came out of the water and Amy glanced at his wet torso before smiling softly and handing him a towel. He wrapped it around his shoulders and sat on the tree.

"Look away real fast, please." Amy said.

Ty closed his eyes and she smiled, slipping off his shirt and wrapping her towel around herself.

"Okay." She said, wringing out his shirt. Ty smiled at her softly and watched as she laid his shirt out on a large rock to dry. She then came and sat beside him and Ty slipped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his side and smiled at him.

"Feel any better?" She asked. Ty nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He smiled at her softly and sighed in content.

"Thanks, Ames." He said and she nodded, happy that she'd helped relieve at least a little of his stress. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close, Ty removing his towel and throwing it around both of them so Amy could lean against his bare chest.

An idea came to Amy and she bit her lower lip, wondering how Ty would react. She carefully slipped off her own towel and leaned against him, her skin pressing to Ty's. Ty's reaction was instant. He gasped and his eyes widened, a rush running through his blood. Looking down at Amy, he saw a blush on her cheeks. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, feeling a need like he'd never felt before rushing through his system.

Amy gasped as his arms went around her waist and pulled her close to him, the towel dropping away to lay on the ground. She put her arms around Ty's neck and kissed him back, letting her eyes slip closed. She was surprised when Ty laid her down on the fallen towel. He laid beside her and held her close, his well muscled arm going around her back to press her to his chest. Amy kept her arms around his neck and let Ty kiss her senseless.

When Ty finally pulled back, both of them were panting. Amy smiled at him and he swallowed, a blush darkening his cheeks.

"Wow." Amy whispered and Ty smiled at her shyly.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." He whispered.

"I liked it." Amy said, smiling at him.

"Really?" Ty asked, glancing down at their bodies, still pressed tightly together with Amy in only her bra and underwear, him in only his boxers. He swallowed, fighting back the wild rush of his blood.

"Yes." Amy smiled and pressed her lips back to Ty's, kissing him as deeply as he'd kissed her. He let her, enjoying the kiss and the feeling of Amy's skin on his own.

"Should we stop now?" Ty whispered, his heart pounding against his ribs.

"Why?" Amy asked, tilting her head at him. Ty smiled softly.

"Feel like I'm pushing you." He said.

Amy snorted, "Yeah right." She said, running her fingers into his hair and smiling at him. He smiled back and rolled onto his back on the towel. Amy shocked him when she rolled to lay on him and rested her cheek over his heart. He blushed when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your heart's pounding." She said and Ty smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry?" He said.

Amy smiled at him and pressed her lips to his heart. "I love you, Ty." She said.

"I love you too, Ames." Ty sighed and smiled at her, relaxing on the towel as Amy laid her head back on his chest. The two lay like that for several minutes, nearly dozing off, before Sundance and Lily came over to investigate and start snuffling their riders.

Amy squealed as Sundance snuffled her side and Ty was jolted out of his near doze as Lily lipped his hair.

"I guess we're being told to get up." He murmurred, Amy scrambling off of him to sit on her knees beside him, Ty sitting up himself. He raised an eyebrow at Lily and the young mare nuzzled his bare shoulder.

"Just can't let us relax, can they?" Amy murmurred.

"No, I guess not." Ty said, shaking his head. He smiled at Amy before something in the trees attracted his attention and Ty froze, eyes widening in horror.

"Ty? What's wrong?" Amy asked, alarmed.

"Get dressed, now! No time to explain." Ty said and stood, pulling Amy to her feet. He glanced anxiously over his shoulder as he pulled on his still damp shirt and grabbed his jeans. He was dressed in seconds and saddling the horses as Amy finished getting dressed. She turned to Ty as she pulled on her second shoe and jumped when Ty handed her Sundance's reins as soon as she turned around.

The fear in Ty's eyes had fear filling Amy's being and her hands shook as she mounted Sundance, Ty quickly getting on Lily and motioning to Amy to lead the way. She sent Sundance into a canter and Ty did the same with Lily.

As they rode, fear had Amy looking around, afraid something would jump out of the trees to take them down. If it had Ty scared, she should be terrified.

_"Ty, what's going on?" _She asked him.

_"Just keep riding, okay? No matter what, go straight to the school." _His answer was less than reassuring.

_"What do you mean by that? Ty, what's going on?" _Amy demanded.

_"Just ride!" _The fear in Ty's voice caused Amy to glance over her shoulder and she gasped.

"Ty look out!" She screamed and Ty whirled around in his saddle to look, only to take an arrow to his shoulder. He gasped in pain and quickly ripped out the arrow, looking at it a brief second before throwing it and pushing Lily into a gallop.

"Run!" He exclaimed and Amy nudged Sundance into a gallop. The buckskin caught up to the gray mare and raced side by side with her, Amy glancing at Ty to see that he was panting as much as Lily was.

_"What's wrong?" _Amy demanded.

_"Just ride! Don't worry about it, just ride!" _Ty told her. He pushed Lily to go faster and Amy did the same with Sundance.

Crashing sounds in the trees around them had Amy gasping in fear and raising her head a tiny bit to look around, wanting to see what was making the sound. She saw a blur of movement in the trees that made a scream catch in her throat.

_"Amy, don't look at it! Keep riding!" _

Amy glanced over and saw that Ty was looking at her. She was appalled by the pain in his eyes.

_"Ty, what's going on? Who's attacking you?" _She asked him.

_"Don't worry about it, I'll explain later. We just have to get out of here!" _Ty told her. By now Amy could hear the pain in his mental voice and it made her eyes widen.

Another arrow was shot and Ty managed to duck out of it's path. It sailed inches over his head and slammed into a tree hard enough to send bark flying.

By now Amy was terrified and she could feel tears in her eyes. What was going on? She had no clue and she couldn't stand it. Ty knew, and he wasn't telling her.

Finally the school came into sight and Amy glanced at over Ty. He was paler, she could see it, and he was blinking rapidly. She thought she saw his hands shaking.

_"Ty, are you alright?" _She asked.

_"I'm fine." _His voice sounded fatigued and tired. He blinked a few more times in rapid succession.

_'He's trying to stay conscious!' _She realized with a horrifying jolt.

The trees fell away and they were finally on school grounds. The crashing in the trees fell behind them and Amy sighed in relief. They pulled up at the stable and Ty nearly fell off of Lily, but managed to land on his feet and lead the gray to her stall. Her eyes were rolling and she was looking at Ty closely between rolls.

_'Lily knows something's going on with Ty.' _Amy thought as she quickly led Sundance to his stall and untacked him. By the time she had his tack up, Ty was leaning on Lily's stall to stay upright, panting heavily with sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Amy saw that he was starting to shake.

"Ty, what is wrong?" Amy demanded, putting an arm around him to help hold him up. He leaned against her and grit his teeth before forcing himself upright with a groan. He panted a second and looked at Amy.

"We have to get to my room, now." He gasped and Amy nodded, her eyes wide with fear. She kept close to Ty as they made their way to his room, Ty having to lean against Amy every so often for support. Amy could tell the pain was getting worse, and she was horrified at the blood still trickling from Ty's shoulder; it looked like it was going to get worse. They reached his room right as a spasm of pain hit and Ty fell to his knees, gasping.

"Ty!"

Both Ty and Amy saw Matt and Soraya running up to them. Amy saw the fear of them in Ty's eyes as he panted and gripped his shoulder from pain. She grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked his room door, Ty scrambling to his feet and rushing inside. Amy followed after him, Matt and Soraya with her. She shut the door behind them.

Ty gave a cry of pain and collapsed to the floor, his breathing heavy and the bleeding from his shoulder wound intensifying. He groaned in pain and was hit with another spasm, making his body go rigid.

"Ty!" Amy dropped beside him and rolled him onto his back.

Ty hissed in pain and Soraya gasped, seeing his canines and incisors. He panted heavily and Amy put a hand to his cheek; she didn't know what to do, or what was happening. She applied gentle pressure to his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"That won't help." Ty said through his teeth, eyes squeezed tightly shut in pain. His chest heaved.

"What do you mean?" Amy's heart sank.

"Poison." Ty managed to gasp.

Amy groaned in horror, fisting her hands into her hair, "You've been poisoned? What do I do? Tell what I'm supposed to do!"

Ty nodded painfully before another spasm hit him, a tremor running through his body before it went rigid with pain once more. Ty's breathing came in sharp little gasps, his hands clenched into fists. Tears fell from Amy's eyes, knowing she couldn't help his pain. Matt stood by awkwardly, eyes wide.

"Ty, your teeth..." Soraya swallowed.

"He's a vampire." Amy whispered and Matt and Soraya's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"But, vampires aren't realy." Matt said.

"Do I look fake to you?" Ty opened pain filled eyes to glare at Matt, who winced.

"No." He muttered.

"Then how can you say that I'm fake? That my _kind _is fake?" Ty said and cringed as a tremor of pain went through his body. Amy was desperately thinking of ways to get rid of the poison.

"What do I do?" She gasped. Ty tried to speak, but his voice was cut off by a gasp of pain.

Soraya and Matt were still trying to grasp the idea that their friend was a vampire. Vampires weren't real, so how could Ty be one? It just wasn't possible.

Ty coughed and Amy's tears fell as she looked for a way to help him, anything that would save him.

_'There must be something I can do!' _She thought and started desperately racking her brain for ideas.

"What can get rid of the poison?" She blurted out.

"Blood." Ty said, a tremor racking his body. He was covered in sweat, his skin pale. Amy immediately put her wrist to his mouth and Ty looked at her gratefully before gently sinking his fangs into her wrist. Matt and Soraya gasped, moving closer together, their eyes wide as they stared at Ty in disbelief and shock. Any doubts about what he was vanished from their minds as they saw Ty drink Amy's blood.

Ty took one gulp and collapsed back on the floor with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He smiled at Amy, who sunk against the nearest thing, the bed, in relief. Ty lay on the ground and panted a few minutes, letting Amy's blood spread through his body and destroy the poison. It took a few minutes, but the pain subsided and he sighed in relief, his body going limp as the pain ebbed away. Soraya and Matt jerked as Ty slowly sat up and leaned against the bed beside Amy with a soft groan. He smiled at Amy softly as she snuggled under his arm and smiled at him in relief. Then, Ty's gaze shifted to Matt and Soraya.

"Questions?" He asked, voice quiet and a new worry entering his eyes. Amy patted his thigh comfortingly and Ty rested his cheek against her hair.

Matt and Soraya exchanged glances before looking back at Ty. They swallowed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ty had explained the basic vampire information and all four teens were relaxing in Ty's room. After his recent brush with death, Ty had admitted to be a little tired and Amy didn't want him to leave his room until he'd had a good night's sleep. Of course, he was obliging her.

"Man, you have the best room in the whole place! And all to yourself!" Matt said, looking around Ty's large room. Ty chuckled, throwing himself down on the leather couch in his room. Amy sat on his bed with Soraya, Matt in the reclining chair.

"I'm moving in with you." Matt joked.

Ty laughed, "Oh, you want to room with the vampire?"

"Hey, you ain't bit my neck!" Matt said and laughed.

"It's so surreal that you're a vampire and all." Soraya said and Ty blinked at her.

He shrugged, "I'm not bad."

Soraya smiled, "I know you're not. I just feel like you're a totally new person, like I don't know you at all."

"No, Soraya, he's only been hiding that he's a vampire for how long now? You know him completely." Matt joked and Soraya went to hit him playfully. Ty smiled as they play fought.

"What made you think you'd disgust us? Because of your diet? We've seen you eat food before." Soraya said suddenly, turning away from slamming Matt with a pillow from Ty's bed.

"It's pretty cool, actually." Matt said thoughtfully, keeping a cautious eye on Soraya as he sat up.

"How so?" Ty asked curiously.

Matt grinned, "Get mad at someone, just go up to them and say, uh, I'm friends with a vampire. And he can whoop your-"

"Matt!" Soraya interrupted.

"Just saying." Matt said with a shrug as Ty laughed.

"You saw what happened today. Telling anyone that Ty's a vampire could get him killed!" Soraya said.

"Or worse." Ty said solemnly, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Worse?" Amy asked, dreading his answer.

Ty nodded, "I could be taken as a slave to be sold to the highest bidder."

The three humans gasped in horror.

Ty nodded, "It happens. Some are sold and just tortured to death." He shrugged and turned away from them, refusing to say anymore on the subject.

"Well, um, are you feeling better?" Matt asked, glancing at Soraya and Amy.

"I'm fine now. But I'll admit I won't being going on any trail rides for awhile." Ty said with a small smile. He laid back on the couch and rested his head against the arm rest, sighing softly and letting his eyes slip closed.

Amy watched him closely, still having the vivid image in her mind of when Ty had collapsed to the ground in pain. She'd never be able to forget it. Ty's eyes opened then and met hers, and he smiled at her softly. He knew what she was thinking of, and he hoped he could take it out of her mind. Trying something new, he showed Amy a memory from when they'd swam, before the attack.

Amy's eyes widened as she saw herself, through Ty's eyes. She was smiling, looking up at him with her cheek against his chest, her eyes so bright and happy. His soaked shirt had clung to her skin and she felt the rush that Ty had felt when she'd touched him.

_"Don't think of the bad, only the good, Ames."_ Ty told her and she smiled at him softly. He smiled back and closed his eyes again, resting against the couch.

"So, um, are we going to do anything today?" Soraya was watching Ty closely, wondering if the poison was still hurting him. She glanced at Matt and saw that he was also watching Ty. She saw the concern in his eyes.

"Do you want us to leave so you can rest or something?" He asked and Ty looked up at him, his expression drowsy. He smiled at them softly.

"No, I really need to get up or I won't sleep tonight." He said and yawned.

"Well, um, what do you want us to do?" Soraya asked.

Amy was happy that she'd been right, that Soraya and Matt were merely concerned for Ty, not scared of him. She sent Ty a smug glance and he chuckled when he saw it.

_"You were right, no need to rub it in." _He told her and she grinned.

"We're missing something here." Matt said and Amy and Ty both looked at him. He looked curious, and was glancing back and forth between Ty and Amy.

Ty grinned mischievously. _"Yes you are." _He told him and had to laugh when Matt's eyes bugged.

"How'd you do that?" Matt demanded, excitement coming off of him in waves.

"Vampire trick." Ty said easily, grinning. Soraya looked confused, and Ty couldn't help himself.

_"Hello Soraya." _He grinned when her jaw dropped and she stared at him in shock.

"Oh you gotta start helping me with tests, I've seen your grades." Soraya said and Ty laughed again, nodding that he'd help. Amy smiled at him and Matt raised an eyebrow.

"So, what else can you do?" Matt asked.

"He's not some bag of tricks." Amy said, narrowing her eyes at Matt. He quickly held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not meaning to offend, Ames! Honest!" He said and she pinned him a second longer before looking away, Matt sighing in relief. Ty looked amused and Soraya hid a laugh behind a cough.

"Hey, who was it that shot you? I just thought of that." Soraya said suddenly and all eyes turned to Ty.

He sat up and sighed, standing and stretching, closing his eyes as he did so. "I'm really not sure. Just that it was a Hunter." Ty murmurred and finished his stretch, opening his eyes again. In the lighting, they seemed to glow.

"What's a Hunter?" Matt asked. Now even Amy was confused and she knew Ty had been hiding this little aspect from her.

Ty held back his wince when Amy looked at him, frowning with a hint of worry in her eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his thick hair.

"They, as their name says, hunt vampires, werewolves, anything that is supposed to be mythical but isn't. Vampires are their favorite target, and they've almost got my family line extinct, so they've been after me since the day my parents died." Ty said.

"You're an orphan?" Amy asked. Soraya and Matt looked at her in alarm, shocked that there was something that she too had been in the dark about.

Ty nodded sadly, "They were killed a little after my sixteenth birthday."

"And, uh, how old are you now?" Soraya asked.

Ty smiled softly, "I'm seventeen, same age that you are."

"Okay. Um, really sorry about your parents." Soraya said quietly. Ty glanced at Amy and saw that she looked sad, her eyes on him.

_"I'm so sorry, Ty." _Amy told him. He smiled at her.

_"It's okay, Ames. I never told you." _Ty said and picked up the TV remote, indicating that the discussion of his family was over. Exchanging glances, his friends and girlfriend turned to the TV as Ty turned it on.

"You like this show, right?" Ty grinned at them as he found Spongebob.

"Oh, crap. Ty, I'm so sorry! That day with the stupid Spongebob episode!" Soraya suddenly gasped, her eyes going wide.

Ty tilted his head, raising an eyebrow as both Matt and Soraya flushed, shamed and embarrassed. They were relieved when Ty smiled at them.

"No harm done." He said and shrugged.

"Still sorry, man." Matt said, remembering what all he'd said and wincing. He'd been a royal jerk, and he hadn't even meant to. He'd be sure to think really hard before he spoke from now on.

Ty chuckled, "It's fine. But, I will admit that after that I was very wary of you two."

"Wary of us?" Soraya asked sadly.

Ty nodded, "Can you blame me? You acted like you hated my kind."

"Sorry." Matt and Soraya murmurred, looking to the floor in shame.

Ty smiled at them, trying to get them to feel better, "Like I said, no harm done. Put it in the past."

They smiled at him gratefully and he smiled back. Ty met Amy's eyes and smiled at her before turning his attention back to the cartoon on the TV.

_"Would you be mad if I asked you to sit with me?" _Ty asked Amy and she stood, going over to him and sitting beside him. She eyed his shoulder warily as she sat back.

_"My shoulder is fine. Promise. It should be completely closed in a few hours."_

_"That fast?" _Amy asked.

_"Well, normally it would only take about two hours but since the arrow was poison coated, it'll be a little longer." _Ty explained. Amy nodded and rested her head against his chest. He put his arm around her and sighed in content. Amy smiled at him softly and saw that Soraya and Matt were watching them, smiling softly. She raised an eyebrow at them and Matt shrugged, Soraya taking her index fingers and tracing a heart in the air, connecting the tips of her fingers at the top and bottom of the heart, framing Amy and Ty in heart's center.

It made Amy smile softly and Ty nuzzled Amy lovingly. She smiled at him and kissed the side of his neck. Ty trembled at the kiss and Amy saw, in her mind's eye, she and Ty back at the river, her in his arms and both of them kissing each other senseless. She wondered idly where their kissing would have went if they hadn't had been interrupted. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she watched Spongebob drive like an idiot, the entire time screaming "Backing up!"

Ty narrowed his eyes slightly in thought, _"What do you guys see so entertaining about this show? It's kind of annoying." _

Amy laughed and Soraya and Matt looked to them in alarm.

"What'd he say? He was knocking Spongebob again, wasn't he?" Soraya said, pointing at Ty in playful accusation.

Ty grinned, "Busted." He pretended to whisper to Amy, "I think Soraya can read minds, too."

Soraya laughed and Matt looked at her warily a second.

"You got anything you need to confess?" He asked and she smacked his arm.

"You've known me since we were in pre-k!" She exclaimed. Matt shrugged and grinned at her.

Ty chuckled as Soraya precedded to repeatedly slam a pillow into Matt's head. Amy giggled and grinned at Ty, who was looking greatly amused.

Matt sighed dramatically as Soraya finally snuggled into his side to watch Spongebob, her pillow assault over for the moment, "You know, after this, I'm always going to be wondering if the people I meet are really human."

He sent Ty a 'you did it' look and Ty smiled innocently, causing Amy and Soraya to burst out laughing. Amy kissed Ty's cheek.

_"My vampire." _She said.

Ty kissed her gently, _"And that will never change."_

**Wow, I'm sorry for dragging this out so long, guys. Promise to try and wrap it up soon.**

**XxPhoenix-FirexX**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Amy woke up early the next morning and groaned, lifted her head from Ty's bare chest and bracing herself on her elbows to look around groggily.

After watching movies until 3 A.M., all four teens had crashed in Ty's room, Soraya taking the couch, Matt on the floor, and Amy coaxing Ty to share the bed with her after she refused to let him give it up and sleep on the floor. There was no way she was going to let him sleep on the floor after being shot in the shoulder and poisoned, and he had refused to let her sleep on the floor, so she'd been forced to make him share the bed with her. Plus sleeping in Ty's arms was really warm and comfortable.

_'Thank God for school breaks.' _Amy thought groggily as she looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6 A.M..

"Amen."

Amy looked down at Ty in alarm as he spoke, his voice a drowsy whisper. "Did I wake you up?"

He smiled at her softly, his eyes half open and sleepy, "Maybe."

"I'm sorry, Ty. I didn't mean to." Amy whispered and laid back down, resting her cheek against Ty's warm skin once more. She trailed a finger lazily over Ty's chest and he smiled softly.

"How can I go back to sleep with you doing that?" He murmurred, voice slurring with sleep, and Amy smiled softly. He sounded adorable.

"Sorry. Your skin just feels really good." Amy murmurred, letting her eyes slip closed. She snuggled against Ty and he put his arms around her, too tired to blush from her comment, easily falling back to sleep while Amy tried to. After a few unsuccessful minutes, Amy gave up trying to fall back to sleep and looked at Ty's sleeping features. She smiled softly.

She could get used to this. She wondered if they could do this again. She hoped they could.

Ty slept for about an hour longer before he finally woke up on his own. Amy had been laying with her back to Ty as she flicked through the channels on his TV and he squeezed his arms around her middle, holding her close to his chest and nuzzling into her neck.

"Good morning." He murmurred and Amy smiled, her heart pounding from excitement. Just the merest contact with Ty seemed to do that to her lately, but she wasn't complaining.

"Good morning." She said, smiling as Ty laid his chin on her shoulder to see what she'd landed on on the TV.

"Why am I not surprised?" He murmurred as Spongebob's idiotic laughter filtered out of the TV speakers.

Amy half way turned over to grin at him, "What? You haven't learned to love Spongebob yet?"

"I'm half way there." Ty sighed and rolled to lay on his back, making Amy giggle before she rolled over also and laid her chin on his chest. Ty folded his arms behind his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You're gorgeous when you sleep, too." She said and grinned as the familiar trail of red showed on Ty's cheeks. He chuckled.

"Do I now?" He asked.

"Yep." Amy nodded, smiling at him. Ty sighed and relaxed, thinking to himself that this was the best morning he'd ever had. He yawned and smiled at her before letting his eyes drift closed once more.

"Hey, don't fall back to sleep. I'm warning you now, you're at my mercy if you do." Amy warned.

Ty chuckled, eyes still closed, "That's worth me falling back to sleep, just to see what you do."

"Do it then, and I'll get you while you sleep." Amy said.

Ty grinned, still keeping his eyes closed. He yawned, "Alright then, do your worst."

In a few minutes, he was fast asleep once more.

Amy tilted her head, _'I never would have thought that Ty could get so sleepy. It has to be a side effect of that poison from yesterday.'_

_"It is."_

_"I thought you were asleep?" _Amy glanced up to see that Ty did appear asleep.

_"Almost, but since I've tasted your blood now, we've formed a bond, so I'm more in-tuned to you." _Ty explained.

_"Oh. Is this as strong as the bond gets?"_

_"Nope. But I will not go in to detail there." _

Amy looked up to see Ty grinning. She narrowed her eyes, _"Why not?"_

_"How's this, I'll explain when I wake up? I'm going to be out in about another minute. That poison did more damage than I thought." _

_"What kind of damage?" _Amy's eyes widened fearfully and she jerked back Ty's covers to look over his chest and abdomen, looking for any discoloration or signs of damage.

_"Hey, that air is cold! And the damage is almost repaired, relax. It goes faster when I'm asleep than when I'm awake. Stayed up too late last night." _Ty said, a shiver running over him. Amy quickly pulled the covers back over him.

_"Why didn't you tell us? We would have left so you could sleep." _Amy said.

_"I was having fun, I didn't want to cut it short." _Ty said.

_"Oh. Well, sleep! Now!" _Amy said and snuggled into Ty's side to keep him warm before he fell asleep. Soon, he was asleep and Amy waited a few seconds to make sure he would stay asleep before doing as she'd warned she would.

Ty's arms were still behind his head, leaving his torso and abdomen vulnerable and exposed. She wondered what she could do to take advantage of that little fact before she got an idea.

Grinning, she pulled open a drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a sharpie. Muffling a giggle, Amy slowly pulled the covers down to Ty's waist. She paused to make sure he stayed asleep before uncapping the sharpie and, glancing at Ty's face every so often, writing on his stomach, I LOVE YOU TY! Once it was done, she giggled happily and tilted her head. Deciding she wasn't finished, she drew a heart over where Ty's heart was and sat back, thinking.

With a soft groan, Ty rolled onto his side, one arm tucked under his head and the other falling so that his hand rested on his pillow by his face. Amy had to smile. Unable to help herself, she took out her phone and took a picture.

_'I do need some pictures of Ty.' _Amy mused and froze, hoping her thought hadn't woken him like it had before. Thankfully, he slept on, oblivious to her and her phone with the picture of him asleep on it. Amy muffled a giggle and smiled at him. She put her phone on the bedside table, putting up the sharpie, and laid back beside Ty, pulling the covers to his shoulder. She stayed a few inches away from him and wondered what else she could do to him while he slept.

Suddenly, a tremor ran through Ty's body and he groaned, curling slightly under the thick covers.

Amy frowned, wondering what was going on, as Ty turned back over onto his back and whimpered in his sleep, a shiver racing through him. Amy's eyes widened as Ty let out another whimper. One arm lay on his chest, the other above his head, and the hand on his chest fisted, the one above his head twitched.

_'What is going on?' _Amy wondered, almost scared as Ty let out yet another whimper. She bit her lower lip, wondering if she should wake him up.

_"Amy..."_

Amy's eyes widened, _"Ty? Why do you sound so weak? What's happening to you?"_

_"Wake..."_

_"Wake? Wake you up?"_

_"Please..."_

Not wasting another second, Amy shook Ty's shoulder's desperately, "Ty, wake up, please! What is going on?"

"Wha's going on?" Matt groggily lifted his head, woken by Amy's desperate calls to Ty. Soraya rubbed her eye from where she lay before she blinked at Amy sleepily.

"Ames, what's going on?" She said, her eyes closed as she laid back against her pillow.

"Ty isn't waking up! He was just reaching out to me or something and now he won't wake up!" Amy said, tears in her eyes.

That woke them up. Both Matt and Soraya got up and went to the bed, watching Ty as he grit his teeth in his sleep, fangs out. He let out a small cry and Amy gasped in alarm.

"Ty! Wake up!" Matt shook Ty's shoulder's and jumped back with a gasp as Ty suddenly convulsed.

"Is this a side-effect of the poison?" Soraya asked, fear in her eyes. She swallowed.

"I don't know. Oh, Ty, please!" Amy gasped, a tear rolling free.

_"Ty please! WAKE UP!" _Amy screamed and Ty gasped, his eyes opening.

"Ty!" Soraya gasped.

Ty panted a second and slowly sat up, looking around fearfully before he finally relaxed and fell back on his bed with a groan. He let his eyes close and swallowed.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." Amy said and Ty looked at her.

"Sorry." He whispered and sat up, Amy going into Ty's arms and nestling against him. He rested his chin against her hair.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

Ty swallowed and shook his head, a shudder running through him.

"Ty?" Amy whispered. Ty pulled back to look into her face. "You were whimpering in your sleep. You couldn't wake up. What. Was. That?" Amy asked, stressing the question.

Ty sighed, "That was another attack, Ames. They've found me, they don't plan on letting me go anytime soon."

"They? The hunters?" Amy asked.

Ty nodded, "Yeah. They aren't going to back down now that they have me cornered."

"So what are you going to do?" Matt asked.

"I'm not leaving." Ty lifted his gaze to meet Matt's gaze, determination hardening his eyes.

"What if you have to?" Amy whispered.

Ty looked to her, "I am _not_ leaving. If they want me, let them come at me. I've got too much at stake to lose now." Ty reached up to tuck a loose tendril of hair behind Amy's ear. She smiled at him softly.

"Ty, I don't want you to get hurt. None of us do." Amy said, Matt and Soraya nodding in agreement.

"Oh well. They're going to chase me to the day I die, Ames. I've left so many schools because of them, but I'm not leaving this one. I've met you, I've met Matt and Soraya, and I don't plan on just leaving again. At the other schools, it was easy because I hadn't made any close friends or anything, but here I have. Not only that, I've met you, Ames. I love you, and you actually love me back, for me, and I'm not giving that up." Ty said.

"So, what do we do now? What just happened?" Matt asked.

"They attacked me in my sleep." Ty said.

"How?" Soraya asked, alarmed.

Ty shrugged, "I'm not sure how they do it, just that they have to be close to do it."

"So where do you think they're at?" Matt asked.

Ty looked to the window, "Out in the trees. They chased us back to the school earlier when Amy and I went on a trail ride. They've found me, and they're excited about it."

"Well screw them! They can't have you!" Amy suddenly snarled.

Ty, Matt, and Soraya looked at her in shock and saw that she was glaring out of the window, her eyes flashing with rage. She turned to them and saw their shock.

"What? I can't be outraged?" Amy demanded.

"Calm, Ames." Ty said soothingly and Amy shook her head at him.

"No! They had you _whimpering_ Ty! No offense, but I'm ticked!" Amy hissed.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Ames, you're starting to scare me. Someone as sweet as you shouldn't get this mad."

"Someone as wonderful as you shouldn't have to worry about being attacked by some psychotic Hunters!" Amy shot back.

Ty shrugged, "Comes with the species."

"And it's B.S.!" Amy hissed.

"Okay, now I'm really starting to get scared." Ty murmurred, raising an eyebrow.

"Ty, what's on your chest?" Matt asked.

Ty looked down and laughed. He looked up and grinned at Amy. "I love you too, Ames."

Amy smiled at him softly, her anger barely fazed. Soraya and Matt saw what Amy had done and grinned at her.

"What were they trying to do to you?" Amy demanded.

"To take me in my sleep. Keep my unconscious until they can find my body and capture me." Ty said.

Amy snarled and Ty's eyes widened in alarm. He nearly winced as she turned her heated gaze to the window, glad that he wasn't the one on the receiving end of her glare.

"Wait, so they're somewhere in this school?" Matt asked, pointing to the floor.

"They could be, yes." Ty nodded.

Amy's eyes flashed, "I hope they try and come in here, I'll string them up!"

"Ames, love, calm. Please?" Ty said, moving to put an arm around her. He shrank back as she glared at him.

"Stop taking this so easily! You're being hunted and it's not fair, yet you just let it go. Fight back!" Amy said.

"Yes ma'am?" Ty said, raising an eyebrow.

Amy nodded her head, "We're going to make those stupid Hunters wish they'd never even knew you existed!"

Matt and Soraya exchanged glances as Ty wondered if he should feel sorry for the Hunters now that they had unknowingly unleashed Amy's wrath on themselves. As he watched her get up from the bed and storm to the bathroom with the change of clothes she and Soraya had gotten the night before, Ty couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for his enemies.

_'Those poor idiots don't know what they've stirred up.'_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Amy stormed out to the stable, fully dressed and full of rage. She was going to get some things off her chest, and those piece of crap Hunters better be listening! She grabbed Sundance's tack and went to his stall. Her gelding looked at her in alarm as she entered the stall.

"Come on, Sundance. We have something to take care of real quick." Amy said, saddling Sundance. He sensed his rider's anger and offered none of his usual playfulness and antics. Amy led him out of his stall and out of the stable. She mounted up and looked over her shoulder to the school.

_"Ty, you better still be in your room." _She growled.

_"I am. But please, Ames, come back. Don't go out there!"_

_"Too late. I'm on Sundance now and these stupid Hunters are about to hear a piece of my mind!" _Amy said.

_"Please? Come back to me."_

_"I will, in just a few minutes." _Amy promised, then tuned Ty out and clicked to Sundance, sending him into a canter towards the trees.

Ty tried one last time to stop her, _"Ames, please! You've got me scared to death, you can ask Matt or Soraya, I'm at the point of whimpering! Please, come back! Don't do this!" _

_"Ty, go sit down and relax. I'll be back in a few minutes."_

_"Ames, if you come back now I'll do whatever you want, no matter what it is, please just come back to the school. Please!"_

Amy grinned despite herself. _"Oh really? Even if I told you that I wanted to make out like we were at the river and see if it went anywhere?"_

_"More than willing, Amy! Come back to me, I promise I'll make you forget all about your anger." _Ty sounded hopeful and Amy was shocked to hear genuine desire in his voice. It almost made her turn around, just do see if he would truly do it. But luckily she overrode that and she and Sundance broke through the trees and into the forest.

Ty desperately tried again and sent Amy a mental image of them making out on the bed instead of at the river, her reaching her hands up his shirt and slipping it off of him, trying his best to entice her back before she could get hurt. His desperation was overriding his sense of shyness and modesty.

Amy bit her lower lip, ignoring the images that her own imagination came up with to go with what Ty had sent her. She shook her head and pushed Sundance into a gallop, refusing to let herself give in and turn back; she had to do this. They flew through the trees, Ty begging Amy to turn back the entire time.

When Amy finally reached the river, she had a feeling Ty was at the point of fainting from all the begging he'd been doing. Some of the things he'd offered had greatly amused Amy, though she doubted he'd actually go through with the promises he'd made.

She pulled Sundance up at the river and took a deep breath before yelling, "Hey! You stupid Hunters, listen up! Ty hasn't done a thing to anyone! You better leave him alone! I mean it, if you don't, you'll regret it!"

She waited a second to see if she'd get any response, then added, "I mean it! If you attack him anymore, and put me through the fear you put me through yesterday when you poisoned him, I will make you pay!"

Sundance pawed the ground, sending up sand and dirt, his head bowed slightly. He half reared and bellowed, throwing in his weight to Amy's threat. She spun him in a circle, sending up more dirt and sand.

"I mean it! Ty's mine! You better leave him alone!" She screamed.

Sundance fully reared then, bellowing and pawing the air. He landed and Amy tapped his sides, sending him into a gallop. He ran through the trees, ears down as Amy's remaining anger spurred him on.

Amy heard a crash behind them and she jerked on the reins, Sundance half rearing as he whirled around to face whatever had made the crash. The horse snorted in alarm and pinned his ears as both he and Amy saw the four faces looking at them. Amy's heart started pounding, but she glared her deadliest at the faces that she saw.

"You're the Hunters?" She demanded.

"Are you saying you control that vampire?" An older woman asked Amy.

"I don't control him. He's my boyfriend." Amy said.

Gasps and whispers followed her statement.

"Look, leave him alone! He hasn't done anything. You jerks had me scared to death when you poisoned him yesterday! I thought I was going to lose him!" Amy exclaimed.

"He is a vampire, he is dangerous."

"No, he's not! He's a sweetheart and I love him. I mean it, you better leave him alone!" Amy snapped.

"And if we don't?" Another Hunter demanded.

Amy snarled, "You leave him alone! Or I swear, I'll do whatever I have to to bring you to the ground!"

"We will not stop into the vampire is dead, then we will move on to the next one." A Hunter said.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what? You're going to have to beat down me and my friends every step of the way." Amy snapped. She pulled the reins to the side and Sundance turned, taking off towards the school. Glancing over her shoulder, Amy saw that the Hunters were whispering to one another. She smirked.

_'Bet that gave them something to think about.' _She thought.

_"Amy, are you almost back?" _Ty asked.

_"Yes, I am. Sundance and I are leaving the trees now." _Amy answered.

_"I'll be at the stable waiting for you." _Ty said.

In about a minute, Amy pulled Sundance to a halt in front of the stable and Ty immediately immerged from it's doorway and walked to her. He looked visibly relieved.

"See? Told you I'd be back." Amy smiled at him.

"You had me terrified." Ty murmurred, pulling her to him and kissing her gently, holding her close in relief.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I feel better now that I screamed at the Hunters to their faces." Amy said.

"You saw them?" Ty tensed, pulling back to stare at her in horror.

"Yep. Bunch of jerks." Amy said, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"How many are there?" Ty asked, his heart beat speeding up.

"I saw four." Amy said, glancing back towards the trees.

"Four." Ty said quietly, looking over his shoulder to the trees behind him. He knew the Hunters were there, watching him. They were watching him as he held Amy to him like a life line, they could see his relief that she was okay. They saw how important she was to him.

_'What will they do now that they know this?' _Ty wondered, swallowing softly. He prayed he could protect Amy from them. If they hurt her, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Ty? What's wrong?" Amy lifted a hand to touch his cheek as his eyes clouded with worry once more.

"They see how important you are to me, they're going to come after you too now." He said sadly.

Amy grinned, "Are they?"

Ty was shocked as she laughed, "It's not funny, Ames! They could hurt you!"

"I _dare_ them to come after me." Amy said defiantly and nuzzled Ty lovingly. He glanced anxiously over his shoulder, swallowing. Amy tilted her head, "What?"

"They're seeing all of this." Ty said.

"So? Let them see that I love you, doesn't bother me." Amy said, shrugging.

Ty smiled softly despite himself, "Ames, you have no idea how dangerous I am for you, especially now."

"How? The only time I've ever even seen you drink blood was after you'd been poisoned! What is supposed to be so deadly with you? So you have fangs and venom, so what? If you never use them wrongly, what's so bad about having them?" Amy asked.

Ty sighed and leaned his forehead against Amy's, closing his eyes tiredly. He was so scared for her now, so scared that he wouldn't be strong enough to protect her from the Hunters. She'd challenged them, he'd managed to hear every word that she'd shouted at them and while it had made him happy that she was so willing to fight for him, it also scared him to death that now they would see her as a traitor to humans, she'd be nearly as bad as a vampire if not worse.

"Let me get Sunny up and then can we go back to your room and lay down a little while longer, please?" Amy asked Ty sweetly.

Ty smiled softly, "Whatever you want, love." He followed her into the stable and stood outside the stall as she untacked Sundance. Lily reached towards him and Ty went to her, petting her to assure her that he was alright, as Amy took Sundance's tack to it's place. She came back and couldn't resist taking a picture with her phone. It was of Ty and Lily, leaning their foreheads together with their eyes closed. The bond that they shared was obvious and made Amy smile.

Ty gave Lily one last stroke and walked over to Amy, taking her hand and linking their fingers. They walked back to his room, Amy mulling a question over in her head.

"Ask it." Ty said and Amy looked at him in alarm. He glanced at her, "No, I did not read your mind, I can tell now when you're wanting to ask me something. You get a look in your eyes."

Amy smiled at him, "Wow, okay. Well, can you, I don't know, talk to animals?"

Ty laughed then and grinned at her. She flushed. "You weren't supposed to laugh."

"I'm sorry, love, I promise I am. I've never been asked that before." Ty said, squeezing her hand.

"So, can you?" Amy asked after he'd stoppped laughing.

"In a way, I suppose. They understand what we say, and respond with images. When I take a peek, they show me all kinds of things." Ty said and Amy tilted her head.

"Huh, that's cool." Amy smiled at him and he smiled back.

"It is, I'll have to show you one day." Ty said.

"Please do." Amy said, smiling at him and winking. He chuckled and they walked up to the door to his room, walking in as quietly as they could.

Soraya and Matt were now passed out on the couch. When Amy and Ty came in, Matt groggily lifted his head and winced when he met Amy's eyes. Before she'd left, she'd asked him and Soraya to keep Ty in the room. They'd failed, obviously.

"Hey, when he wants to go to you, no one should dare try to stop him. He knows how to use the vampire quality to a tee!" Matt said, pointing at Ty. Ty grinned, fangs showing, and Amy sighed and shook her head, slipping her boots off and going to Ty's bed. Ty mouthed 'thank you' to Matt, who grinned and flashed a thumbs up before laying his head back and falling to sleep. Ty removed his own boots and went to his bed, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor by the bed. Amy had to smile when he laid down beside her and pulled her to him, kissing her as deeply as he had at the river.

_"What's this for? I like it, though." _Amy asked.

_"So that the next time I offer to make out and let you do whatever you want to me, you won't pass up the chance." _Ty replied, stroking his thumb over her cheek as he carefully manuevered her onto her back, him half laying over her as he kissed her. Amy made a small noise of appreciation, dragging her fingers down Ty's chest and lighting a fire in his blood.

_"Hm, I don't think I'll be able to pass up your earlier offer anymore." _Amy told him and Ty grinned.

_"Good." _Ty pulled back then, reaching over and picking up his shirt from the floor. He slipped it back on and then laid back down on his back, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

_"Ty! That was a complete tease!" _Amy exclaimed and Ty smirked, eyes still closed.

_"Hey, you passed up the offer. Your loss." _Ty told her, crossing his ankles and shifting subtly, his shirt pulling up a tiny bit to show just a sliver of the flesh of his stomach and sides. He knew Amy saw and grinned a tiny bit.

_"_My_ loss? Excuse me, but I could-" _Amy cut off suddenly, blushing a dark red. Ty opened his eyes and looked at her curiously.

_"You could what?" _Ty asked, grinning.

_"Nothing, forget that I said anything!" _Amy said, rolling onto her side and turning her back to Ty. He was having fun now, and wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily. Rolling onto his side, he reached over and put his arm around Amy's waist, pulling her to his chest and nuzzling her neck, making Amy gasp, her heart race.

_"Ty, c-cut that out."_ Amy swallowed.

Ty chuckled, _"No. I'm having fun and you're going to tell me what you were going to say."_

_"No!"_

_"You could what, Ames? Do something to me? Tell me what you wanted to do to me." _Ty brushed his lips over Amy's ear and cheek, making her eyes widen. She swallowed.

_"Ty, this isn't fair and you know it isn't!" _Amy gasped.

_"Oh well. If you'd just tell me I'd stop." _Ty said, glancing up at Amy innocently.

Amy swallowed, blushing and turning her hear around to see Ty, _"I could have you begging me to continue. Happy?"_

Ty grinned at her, _"Could you now?"_

Amy refused to answer and turned to face Ty, hiding her face against his chest. Chuckling, he kissed her shoulder, holding her close to him. But before he let it drop, he had to add in one last comment.

_"I love you, Ames, and one day I might actually let you make me beg."_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"It's about time they came alive." Ty muttered, glancing over his shoulder as Matt and Soraya slowly sat up, yawning and stretching. Amy lifted her head from Ty's chest and smiled at her friends before snuggling back to Ty's body. He smiled softly in content at her proximity and the warmth of her body against his.

"Let's do something." Soraya said.

Amy sat up on her knees then and Ty sat up a little bit, just enough to support his torso on his elbows. He glanced at Amy and raised an eyebrow.

"Ty put a shirt on. Just because you're amazingly sexy doesn't mean you have to show it off." Soraya muttered, stretching her arms, but sending a sly glance at Ty's naked chest.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed, looking at Soraya with shocked eyes.

"What? You're sexy too." Soraya said. Matt seemed sated for the moment, but he did pick up Ty's shirt from the floor and threw it in the vampire's face, making Ty laugh and grin at him before sitting up and pulling on the material over his head, hiding his torso. Amy glanced longingly at his chest before Ty caught her and she grinned at him, winking at him before turning to Matt and Soraya.

"So, what did you have in mind to do?" Amy asked Soraya.

Soraya shrugged, "Not sure, but I bet we could find something."

Amy nodded, "I bet we could, too."

Ty grinned at her, raising an eyebrow and peeking into her mind's eye to see that she was thinking about making out again. It made him chuckle, and she sent him a grin.

"Well, we could go back into town?" Matt suggested, smiling at Soraya as she snuggled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her and she yawned again.

"You two actually have to wake up and get around to do that." Amy quipped and Soraya threw a pillow at her. Amy caught it in the air and grinned at Soraya. Ty and Matt glanced at one another, wondering what was to come from the two.

"You know, I am so bored." Soraya sighed and collapsed again against Matt's side, making him chuckle as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Get up, then. And we'll go to town." Amy said and Soraya reached for the pillow Matt had used. He quickly snatched it away and laid on it. Amy and Ty laughed as Soraya pouted at Matt.

"So, would it be safe for you to go to town?" Matt asked Ty.

Ty nodded, "They wouldn't attack me when I'm surrounded by humans, too much risk and too many lives in the way."

"Oh. Well, that's somewhat of a relief. Let's go to town!" Matt stood, Soraya standing up beside him.

Ty smiled softly, "Alright, fine with me." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood gracefully, then held out a hand to Amy. She took his hand and let him help her stand.

"Ames and me'll go get dressed, be back in a few." Soraya said.

Amy sent Ty a glance and he smiled, knowing she was worried he'd be attacked again while she was gone and she wouldn't be able to help him.

_"I'll be fine, love. Go take a good shower and relax." _Ty soothed and Amy smiled at him before nodding and following Soraya out of the room and to their dorm. Matt stayed with Ty a few more minutes, watching as the vampire went to his closet and starting going through his clothes.

"You can leave too, ya know?" Ty said without turning around, taking a black MMA Elite shirt down and looking at the red design on it of a lion and an eagle facing against one another. The shirt seemed to pass whatever expection Ty was putting it through and he drooped it over his arm, then started looking through his jeans.

"Just seems wrong to leave ya by yourself for the time being. I mean, we know that you're tough and everything Ty, but you scared all of us when you got shot and poisoned." Matt shifted uncomfortably, not suring how Ty would react.

Ty chuckled. "Relax, Matt, I'm not offended that you guys want to protect me."

Matt relaxed and smiled softly.

"But you do need to go get ready to go, I doubt Soraya and Amy will be happy if they have to wait on you." Ty pointed out and Matt grimaced.

"Since you put it that way..." Matt muttered, going to the door and disappearing out into the hall, going to his dorm. Ty chuckled and went over to his bathroom for a quick shower before they left. He quickly stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, setting the water to warm. He sighed as the water soothed the muscles that had been sore since the attack of poison the day before. The water plastered his hair to his head and it streamed down his face in rivers. He quickly washed his hair and skin, then turned off the water and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist and stepping out of the shower.

He dried off quickly and towelled off his hair before getting dressed, then running a brush over his hair. He brushed his teeth and stepped out of his bathroom to pull on his shoes. He sat down on his bed and pulled on his sneakers, then tied the laces and stood, going to his door as someone knocked.

"Ready?" Amy asked, then let her eyes skim over him. Ty grinned and went to his dresser, grabbing his keys and wallet, then going out of his room, locking the door behind him. He smiled at Amy, taking in the form fitting blue shirt and jeans.

"Matt and Soraya are outside waiting, we better get down there or you know how Soraya's going to get." Amy said.

"Impatient and agitated." Ty nodded. Amy laughed and he took her hand, letting her lead the way downstairs and out to the truck. He caught a smell of Hunter as they neared the truck and froze, pulling Amy to him and looking around, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"What is it?" Amy asked, alarmed.

"Hunters. They're around here somewhere, and they aren't far off." Ty said.

"Are you sure they weren't here last night and your catching it now?" Amy asked.

Ty shook his head, "The smell would be somewhat faded. No, this is fresh."

"So, where are they?" Amy looked around but could see no sign of the angry faces that she'd screamed at just earlier that day. She looked closely, but still could not see any sign of the Hunters. She looked back at Ty. "I can't see them."

"They don't want you to see them, love. I think you scared them, actually." Ty said.

Amy looked up in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes. They'd never seen anyone defend a vampire before, let alone as aggressively as you defended me." Ty said and smiled at her, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. She smiled.

"Well, that's what they get for trying to kill you! You're my vampire, and it'd do them good to remember that." Amy said, wrapping her arms around Ty's waist. Ty chuckled, wrapping his arms around her in return.

Soraya leaned out the window, "What is it?"

"We better get moving, or she's going to go off." Ty murmurred and Amy laughed, pulling out of his arms and taking his hand. They quickly walked to the truck and got in, Ty glancing around one last time as he shut the door. Now he saw them. They were hiding in the shadows of the trees as he shut the door, watching him closely.

A shiver raced down Ty's spine and he frowned as his stomach twisted. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. He looked out of the back glass as they drove off, seeing the Hunters never take their eyes off of the truck as it drove off.

The first place they stopped was the Mall. Soraya was eager to shop at a new store that had just opened, and of course Matt was going to oblige her and spoil her with whatever she wanted from the new store.

"This is it, _Stars Above_." Soraya grinned at the sign of the store, showing a smiling sun and moon one either side of the name, written against a starry night sky.

"It looks like it has some cool things." Amy said, looking at a display of books on the Zodiac. She flicked open to her own Zodiac sign and looked at the information contained in the book. She smiled, deciding she'd buy the book. Ty was looking at jewelry that was arranged in a glass display case. He was eyeing a ring that he saw, a sterling silver band with an emerald and sapphire put together, shaping a heart.

Ty glanced at Amy and smiled softly, silently calling beckoning the sales lady over and buying the ring. He took the small case the lady handed him and slipped it in his pocket. The lady saw him glancing at Amy and smiled.

"Is that the lucky little lady?" She whispered and Ty smiled at her.

"Yes ma'am. Think she'll like it?" He asked.

The lady nodded, "I know she will."

Ty smiled and thanked the lady before walking over to Amy and wrapping his arm around her waist, looking at the shirts Amy was looking at. She smiled at him.

"Hey, find anything you want?" She asked.

"I like this store. It's full of nice things." Ty said and Amy smiled at him.

"Agreed, big time." Amy said and Ty chuckled. They walked further into the store and saw a managerie of items. Scents, pipes, artwork, clothes, woodwork, buttons, masks, hermit crabs, and much more.

"It's kind of like _Romancing the Stone_." Soraya said, looking at the hermit crabs.

"I think it has more, though." Matt said as he flicked through a few CDs.

Amy opened up a scents thing that was 'For Trial Only', and sniffed it. Ty caught a scent of the heady smell of lavender and took a step away from Amy, wrinkling his nose at the flowery smell. It made him sneeze. Amy noticed and frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Cap that, please." Ty said, trying to block the scent by going over to the woodwork statues, relieved as the scent of wood blocked out the scent of lavender. Amy capped the little vial and went over to Ty, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry, love." Amy said.

"That's fine, Ames. You didn't know." Ty smiled at her softly and put an arm back around her.

Soraya had found a small shopping basket and had it on her arm, loading it down with shirts and a few skirts she liked and some incense sticks to burn, with an incense holder that was shaped like a dragon. She was moving over to the jewelry when Amy saw her and smiled, going over to an array of Indian style dresses. She found an emerald green one she liked and looked to Ty. He smiled at her and walked over, feeling some of the silk between his thumb and forefinger.

"It'd be beautiful on you." Ty murmurred and Amy smiled at him. She pulled the dress down and went to a nearby mirror, holding it in front of her to see what it could look like.

"Beautiful." Ty nodded and smiled at her. She giggled and carefully folded the dress over her arm. She'd get it.

"Oh, that is beautiful, Ames! Where did you find it?" Soraya asked. Amy pointed to where the dresses hung and smiled as Soraya eagerly went over, Matt following in her wake.

"Whipped." Ty loudly whispered and Matt glared at him over his shoulder, making Amy and Ty laugh.

"I like some of those skirts, too." Amy said, going over and finding a nice bright blue belly dancer's skirt. She looked at Ty and saw that he had raised an eyebrow at her in surprise.

"What?" She asked innocently and Ty grinned.

"You in that skirt? You know what that skirt is, don't you love?" He teased.

"Yes, I do." Amy picked out a matching tube top and winked at him, making Ty's eyes widen in surprise before he grinned mischievously.

"This I'd love to see." He murmurred and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly on the neck. Amy giggled. She saw Soraya look her way and caught her friend's gaze, holding up the skirt and top. Soraya grinned and eagerly came over, Matt following and getting the same mischievous grin on his face that Ty wore. The two boys stood beside each other and watched their girlfriends each choose two skirts and two tube tops.

Amy chose the blue set and a gray set, Soraya going with red and yellow.

"We need to get those little jewels they put on their foreheads, too." Soraya said and she and Amy went looking for the tiny accessories. They found them hanging on a wall display and Amy bit her lip, glancing at Ty. She couldn't help but choose the emerald green one, while Soraya chose a ruby red one.

"I think you might need a little basket too." Soraya teased.

Amy laughed and went to look for one, finding them beside a display of DVDs. She found one that taught how to belly dance and grabbed it, going back to Soraya and showing her.

"Oh perfect!" Soraya giggled as Amy slid it into her basket, under the book she'd chosen first. The two looked for a few more minutes before going to check out, Matt pulling out his credit card and Amy going for her own wallet before Ty caught her hand. She looked at him in surprise.

"Let me pay for it." He said and she smiled at him.

"I'll let you pay for a movie, but not all this." Amy told him.

"No, Ames, let me." Ty said and Amy sighed as he gave her a pleading look.

"Alright, alright." Amy said and Ty kissed her cheek, happy for his small victory. The cashier was a young woman, around twenty years old, and the whole time she was ringing up Amy's purchases, she had one eye on Ty. Amy paid it no mind, then Ty paid for her things, after grinning at the DVD, and picked up Amy's two bags.

"I can get it, Ty." Amy protested as Ty smiled at her.

"What kind of gentleman lets a girl carry her own bags?" Ty teased and Amy sighed, shaking her head while smiling softly. She and Ty walked out of the store and Soraya and Matt motioned them over to a table that they'd claimed in front of a pizzaria. Amy and Ty went over and took the two available chairs.

"I think we should take their bags out to the truck." Matt said and sighed, "I don't want to lug them all over the Mall."

Ty chuckled, "Alright."

He and Matt stood and picked up the bags, Amy and Ty seeing that Soraya had about six bags to Amy's two. Ty was secretly glad that Amy didn't shop as much as Soraya did. It took a few minutes to get out to the truck and back, but they boys got back to see that Amy and Soraya had ordered a pizza and were waiting for the guys to eat it.

"Thank you." Amy said to Ty as he sat beside her. He smiled and nodded. He looked around a moment before sighing and pushing up from his chair. Amy looked up at him in question.

"Be right back." Ty said and Amy nodded. She smiled at him as he turned and walked away, going towards the bathrooms.

"That new store is awesome!" Soraya gushed as Ty walked away.

"Yeah, it has some really awesome stuff." Amy said, nodding her agreement.

"What did you think of it, Matt?" Soraya asked him.

He smiled at her softly, "It was awesome, baby."

Soraya giggled and smiled at him. The three sat in silence for several minutes, Soraya looking at Facebook on her phone and occassionally reading a few statuses out loud, either making Matt laugh or glare, or shrug indifferently.

Amy chewed a slice of pizza, wondering what was taking Ty so long. She looked towards the bathrooms, just in time to see a familiar face walking away from them.

It was one of the Hunters she'd screamed at. The young man was walking swiftly towards the exit, trying his best to look like nothing was out of the ordinary. A feeling of dread built in Amy's stomach and she stood.

"What is it, Ames?" Soraya asked, looking up at her friend.

"One of the Hunters just walked out of here." Amy said.

"They're here? Where's Ty?" Matt asked, standing also, Soraya right after him.

"I don't know." Amy said and went towards the bathrooms, pulling out her phone and calling Ty's cell. It rang to voicemail and Amy narrowed her eyes in worry before she remembered that Ty had accidently left his cell in his room.

_'Why am I even going for my cell phone? Ugh, not one of my bright moments.' _Amy thought and shook her head.

_"Ty, we just saw a Hunter, where are you?" _

Amy got no answer as she and Matt and Soraya walked casually towards the bathrooms. That made her heart race fearfully.

_"Ty, answer me, where are you? You're worrying me!" _She asked him, again getting no answer.

"He's not answering me." Amy looked to Soraya and Matt fearfully.

"I'll look in the bathroom." Matt went into the guys bathroom and Amy and Soraya waited anxiously. Matt came out a moment later.

"He's not in there." He reported and fear rushed through Amy's system. Her heart started to pound and she looked around desperately.

_"Ty? Where are you! Please, where are you?"_

Ty's head was pounding, the overpowering smell of lavender invading his nose and making his headache worse. The gag in his mouth was tied tight, the ropes on his wrists and ankles tight enough that he could feel rope burns and bruises already.

He reluctantly forced open his eyes halfway and groaned softly behind his gag. The surface under his cheek was hard and uncomfortable, but what did he expect? The Hunters were going to do everything they could to make him suffer while they decided between killing him or selling him. He swallowed as best he could, his head still foggy from the chloroform they'd ambushed him with, the lavender again only making things worse, making his thoughts sluggish and fuzzy.

_'Where am I?' _He wondered, though he could tell he was in a moving vehicle. He could tell that much by the sounds around him and the movement of the surface he was laying on.

A Hunter knelt behind Ty's back, out of his sight, and lifted Ty's head by his hair, holding his head up as he slipped something around Ty's throat and cinched it tight, making Ty swallow.

A collar, just great.

Ty tried to understand what the Hunters were saying, and was finally able to make out what one of them was saying.

"So instead of killing him, we're going to sell him and make a profit?"

His eyes widened then and his heart started pounding, _'No!'_

"That is right. He's worth more alive than dead, lucky for him." The leader, a middle age woman, said.

Ty closed his eyes, _'I'm so sorry, Amy. I love you.' _

Seeing that he was awake, one of the Hunters knelt behind him and wet a rag with chloroform. Ty never saw it coming as the man slammed his head into the floor and covered his mouth and nose with the rag. Ty struggled weakly, the lavender still working against him, now joining with the chloroform on the rag to make Ty's head spin and fog over. He kicked back weakly and soon stopped his worthless struggles, the tempting oblivion of unconsciousness overpowering him, plunging him into darkness.

**END**


End file.
